We Are One
by UltrASpiriTDragoN
Summary: Pan tells Trunks his girlfriend's cheating on him. He doesn't believe her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone! This is the first TP and romance I've ever written. So I'd really appreciate if you guys read and review. Hope you like it. Characters DO NOT belong to me.

* * *

**

"TRUNKS! JUST LISTEN TO ME!" screamed a young woman with shiny, jet black hair, desperate to get the man in front of her to listen to what she had to say. "She's cheating on you."

Trunks Vegeta Briefs towered over Pan Son to intimidate hair but failing in this difficult task. "Shut up Pan! Don't talk about things you have no knowledge of."

He was furious. How dare she say these things about his girlfriend? He and Pan were best friends, and she supported him in every decision he made. So, why was she here insulting his girlfriend… and him… by accusing her of infidelity?

His sister, the stubborn Bra Briefs, stepped forward ready to support Pan. "Trunks, you have to believe her. Pan isn't lying" said Bra, pleading with her brother to believe Pan's words.

Trunks ignored his sister and continued to glare at Pan. Pan glared back, neither of them willing to let their eyes fall in defeat. Both were very stubborn and neither was ready to give in. Trunks was fighting for his girlfriend's honor; Pan was fighting for the truth. They continued to glare at each other as the tension in the room rose at an alarming pace.

Then, in a dangerously quiet voice, still not breaking eye contact, Trunks said, "Don't lie to me Pan. I don't know what you're goal is, but I am not going to let you succeed in this stupid charade. Kyoko is an amazing woman and would never cheat on me. Do you know why? Because she loves me, and I love her."

Pan wanted to look away at that last statement, but she held her ground. She felt a tug in her heart, but she ignored it passing it off as nothing. "Damn it Trunks. Just listen to me." She could not understand why he didn't believe her. She had never lied to him because she had no reason to. When she found Kyoko in the arms of another man, she was shocked. She vowed, however, to tell Trunks the truth. She didn't want him dating someone who wasn't loyal to him. She wanted the best for him; she didn't want to hurt him intentionally. That was why she had to tell him. She didn't want him finding out the way she did. That would definitely hurt him. "I'm not lying. She's cheating on you. I'm telling the truth. Why won't you believe me?"

Trunks couldn't take anymore. He was done listening to her nonsense. His anger had been steadily increasing that it had now begun to cloud his judgement. In his fit of rage, Trunks raised his hand and brought it down with great force. It seemed the world around them disappeared as Trunks slapped Pan, his best friend. Then, he made it worse with the words that followed. "SHUT UP AND STOP LYING TO ME YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING BITCH. YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS THAT I'M SPENDING MORE TIME WITH HER THAN WITH YOU. YOU'RE JEALOUS OF KYOKO…BECAUSE OF HER BEAUTY! WELL, LEAVE US ALONE… JUST GET OUT OF MY LIFE! YOU..."

Trunks stopped abruptly; his brain had just caught up with him, and he mentally cursed himself for his sheer stupidity. He looked at Pan, wanting to apologize but not being able to because of his stubborn pride. He took a step back cautiously as he watched Pan's reaction to his harsh, and unnecessary, words.

Pan's body was shaking with pure anger and fury; a golden aura began raging around her as if dancing gracefully. Her ebony, black hair began to turn a pure golden and her dark obsidian eyes slowly turned emerald green. She felt all of her anger gathering up in her, fueling her power.

Everyone around her, including Bra and Trunks, backed up slowly because of their surprise. Before they knew it, they were standing in front of a female, quarter saiyajin who had ascended to SS3. They looked at Pan, who seemed to look dangerous, and at the very same time, beautiful and innocent.

Very soon, everyone who had felt a great increase in power had arrived in worry of what might had happened. They had come ready to fight someone powerful, an enemy. However, they were shocked and stunned when they saw the reason for the power fluctuation. No one had ever thought that a female, quarter saiyajin, would ever be able to ascend to the first level. Pan had exceeded their expectations greatly. However, one person was not there to see this miracle; that was the all powerful Vegeta.

A furious and angry Pan turned towards Trunks, not noticing everyone who had arrived, and vehemently said, "I hate you Trunks Vegeta Briefs."

With those few words, she quickly flew away from Capsule Corp., from the one person who had the power to cause her great pain and happiness. She flew to the one place she could be alone, a place that offered her peace, a place she considered her sanctuary. She went to her favorite place in the world, which was in the middle of a large forest. There was a small lake with a waterfall; its' bright blue water glistened in the sun… a beautiful and picturesque sight. Pan had added a couple of rose bushes that she felt would complete the scene. She had put her favorite white roses, which she believed represented a pure and innocent love.

When she arrived at her sanctuary, she sat on a large, flat rock across the waterfall. She sat there for a long time, unable to do anything except just sit. After a few minutes, she felt a familiar presence around her. She cleared her mind and finally spoke. "What are you doing over here?" Pan asked.

* * *

**Do you think I should continue with this? Tell me what you think and stuff.**


	2. Author's Note

**To: Gohanslover**

**I am terribly sorry about that chapter. I didn't know someone else wrote it. Anywayz I took it out. So sorry about that.**

**I'll change it and update again later.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reviewing. I really appreciate it. And sorry it took so long to update. I am on homebound so I've had a lot of work...even in the SUMMER! I have to finish all my classes for this year before school begins...so yeah. Anywayz...sorry again for taking so long to update. Remember to R/R. Characters don't belong to me. **

**XoBrYtToX: Thanks for the review. I really appreciated it, but I changed it a little anyway.**

**Gohanslover: I hope it's different from your story. What's the name of it?**

**Ages**

**Trunks: 28**

**Pan: 21**

**Bra: 22**

**Goten: 28**

**Thoughts are in _bold and italics._**

* * *

**__**

Pan looked at Vegeta waiting for an answer. "So you're finally turned super? How?"

"You're brat," said Pan, "made me lose my anger."

"I'm guessing you told the boy that his ditzy girlfriend is cheating on him."

Pan looked at Vegeta with surprise and angrily thought, **_"How could he have known that Trunks' girlfriend was cheating on him? Why didn't he tell Trunks?_"** "If you knew, why didn't you tell Trunks? After all, he is your son."

"Because the boy should realize it himself. He's an idiot for not seeing that she flirts with other guys so much. He refuses too see it because he thinks he's in love with the dumb blonde."

"But I thought you were okay with him dating her."

"I'm letting him do whatever he wants right now because I know that he would never take that weakling to be his mate." said Vegeta. Then he thought, "**_Because your supposed to be his mate since my brat bonded with you when you were born."_**

**Flashback**

"Oh, she's such a little angel." Bulma said to Videl and Gohan. Videl and Gohan recently had a daughter and had come to Bulma's house so that Bulma could meet their daughter, Pan. "Look at her Vegeta," she said, "isn't she cute?" Vegeta just grunted as a reply and Pan started to cry. "Look what you did Vegeta! You made her cry." Bulma handed Pan to Videl but she still kept crying.

By then, Trunks, who was playing video games, had come downstairs to see who was making all that noise. When he got there, he realized it was Videl and Gohan's newborn daughter. He walked closer to Pan and looked at her eyes. He was captivated by them. For some reason, he felt like he couldn't tear his eyes away from her. Then, Videl lowered herself so that Trunks could get a good look at Pan. By then, Pan had stopped crying, and Trunks touched her tear-stained face with his finger. "She's so soft," said Trunks. "Can I hold her?"

"Okay," said Videl, "but first sit on the couch so you don't drop her." Trunks sat on the couch and held the beautiful Pan in his hands and smiled.

Vegeta watched them and thought, **_"_****_You've chosen a good mate brat even though it is Kakarot's brat's brat." _**Then, he looked at the smiling Gohan.**_ "Kakarot's brat is a big fool. He can't even see that my brat and his brat are gonna bond. Moron!"_**

**End Flashback**

* * *

**So...what do you guys think? Is it okay? I'll try to update as soon as possible. But PLEASE R/R. BYE!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone. I'm SO sorry for not updating sooner but I've been busy getting ready for the SATs and semester exams. And...I admit it...I've been a little lazy. I am so sick of school work...I just want to stop doing it all. Don't you guys feel that way sometimes? Well...I hope you like this chapter.**

**Ages**

**Trunks: 28**

**Pan: 21**

**Bra: 22**

**Goten: 28**

**Marron: 23**

**Uub: 27**

**Thoughts are in _bold and italics._**

* * *

Vegeta looked at Pan remembering what happened all those years ago. "Alright now listen to me. My brat will realize what's going on soon, so don't worry too much." Vegeta scrunched up his face feeling stupid for saying that. Pan saw the look on his face and smiled. "Look brat. I'm impressed by your power level, so I'm willing to train you since Kakarot isn't here." 

"That would be great Vegeta." Pan forced a smile. She really was excited that she would get to train and learn to control her power, but the thoughts of what just happened a few minutes ago were still fresh in her mind. Vegeta sensed that she wanted to be alone, so he left. Pan was thankful for that because she wanted to be alone with her thoughts. She was so angry at Trunks, yet she still felt so unhappy. She wanted to cry, but didn't because she believed that crying was for the weak. "**_How could he do that to me? I've been his best friend. I've always been there for him all the time even after he broke up with a bunch of his girlfriends. I've always been there to comfort him and this is how he repays me. I won't let you hurt me anymore Trunks. I'll show you." _**She vowed that she wouldn't let Trunks get to her anymore. He was nothing. She stood up and her spirits lifted when she noticed she was still SS3. She smirked realizing that she had ascended to this level even though everyone always told her it would be impossible to reach this level since she was a quarter saiyan.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Trunks...**

_SLAP! Trunks couldn't take anymore, so he slapped Pan hard. "SHUT UP AND STOP LYING TO ME YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING BITCH. YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS THAT I'M SPENDING MORE TIME WITH HER THAN WITH YOU. SO JUST GET OUT OF MY LIFE! YOU..."_

Trunks couldn't get that moment out of his head. He looked down at his hand and felt the guilt rush through his body, but he brushed it aside. He was furious with Pan for even suggesting that Kyoko would cheat on him. He sat down on his bed as he thought about what happened after Pan had flown off.

_**Flashback**_

An angry Pan turned towards Trunks and said, "I hate you Trunks Vegeta Briefs."

"**_Oh god. What have I done? I can't believe I just slapped Pan. The person who's been there for me all these years." _**His thoughts were interrupted as a fist slammed into his face.

A raging Gohan yelled at Trunks, "You bastard! How dare you hurt her? I'll teach you a lesson and you'll wish you'd never been born." Gohan was so angry at what Trunks did to his baby girl that he powered up to SS. Trunks eyes widened. He was in for the beating of a life time but luckily for him, Videl stepped in front of the angry saiyan and said, "I know you're angry at him Gohan. I understand how you feel but it's still no excuse to hurt him. Please let's just go home." Gohan wasn't going to listen to her but when he looked in her eyes, he realized why his wife was telling him not to hurt Trunks. He had forgotten that a bond was forming between Trunks and his baby girl and if he hurt Trunks, that would just mean he was hurting his own daughter. Gohan sent Trunks a glare that could kill and then flew off with Videl. Some of the other members of the Z gang that had come followed Gohan and Videl's actions and went to their homes as well.

The only people left were his sister, Marron, and Goten. Each one of them gave Trunks a glare. Goten began walking towards Trunks because he was going to continue what Gohan had begun. Goten didn't realize that Trunks and his niece were forming a bond and he was okay in giving Trunks a beating of a life time. "Don't do it Goten," said Bra. "I know he deserves it but please let's go. Leave him alone please."

"Fine," said Goten. He started walking off, but turned and said, "Trunks, I hope you live with the guilt of what you did for your whole life, you good for nothing bastard. I hope you rot in hell." He turned and left Trunks. Bra, seeing this, signaled Marron to come with them and the three of them left Trunks to himself.

_**End Flashback**_

Trunks sighed as he thought of the shame and disappointmint on his friends' faces. He didn't know what to do. He was angry at Pan for saying that Kyoko was cheating on him. He was so sure she wouldn't do that since they had been going out for over a year and they had confessed their love for each other. He resolved to apologize to Pan for slapping and saying those things to her. He was going to go apologize right now when his phone rang. "Hello."

"Hi Trunksie-poo." It was Kyoko. Trunks hated when she called him that. It was so annoying. "I know you said you were gonna pick me up at seven for our date tonight, but why don't you come now. There's only an hour left. Please Trunksie." She giggled and then said in a sexy voice, "Then you can come stay at my place tonight since we'll have more time."

He knew he should go apologize to Pan, but he couldn't bear to say no to Kyoko. "Okay Kyoko. I'll be over as soon as possible. Bye."

"All right. Bye Trunksie-poo."

He hung up the phone and thought, "**_I'll just apologize tomorrow. Pan can wait."_**

* * *

**So...what do you guys think? Good or Bad? And I'm thinking of having Marron and Uub as a couple and Bra and Goten as a couple. Should I do that or should I set them up with some other people? Give me your opinions. And I will try to have the next chapter up sooner. Tell me what you guys think. PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey. I apologize for not updating sooner. I know it has been a LONG time since I last updated, and you probably don't even remember what this story is about. Again...sorry. I'm a senior now...so yay me. Anywayz, I'll try my hardest to stay on task from now on because I really want to finish this story. Oh, there is ICE in Texas right now and it is amazing. I haven't seen snow in such a long time and I think this is the closest I'm gonna get. Anywayz, I hope you like my story and I will definitely finish it before I go to college in fall 2007. You can totally bet on that.**

* * *

**Ages**

**Trunks: 28**

**Pan: 21**

**Bra: 22**

**Goten: 28**

**Marron: 23**

**Uub: 27**

**Thoughts are in _bold italics._**

* * *

_Previously..._

_Trunks slapped Pan, feels guilty, begins to go find Pan to apologize, but doesn't because of his girlfriend, Kyoko. Vegeta decides to train Pan. Pan is excited, but saddened by Trunks' actions. However, she is very proud of herself for reaching SSJ 3._

* * *

"KAAAAAA-MMEEE-HHHHAAAAA-MMMMMAAAAAA-HHHHAAAAA!". 

The powerful (currently blond-haired) girl watched with pride as the top of the mountain toppled over from the force of her attack. This felt too good to be true. She had never felt so much power radiating from herself before. She felt like she could take on anyone right now.

"**_I hope you're watching me right now Grandpa Goku. I hope you're proud of me." _**A pang of sadness hit her as she thought of her beloved grandfather who no longer resided with her family. However, she quickly brushed the feeling aside. She didn't want to think of anything sad right now. Despite everything, she couldn't help but think how life would be right now if Goku were still here.

Pan was soon pulled out of her thoughts as an intense pain went through her legs. She felt her legs give out from beneath her. It seemed she had reached her limit. She was completely drained of any strength; she wasn't even in SS3 form anymore.

"**_Oh no. How am I gonna get home? I barely have enough power to stand. Way to go Pan. I should have realized I was wasting a bunch of energy." _**She quickly put her hand to her head as she felt the start of a horrible headache. This was definitely one of those days. First, Trunks slaps her and now this. **_"There is no way this day can get any worse."_** Unfortunately, she realized how wrong she was when she heard the thunder and felt the icy rain fall on her already tired body.

**_"Oh joy. What in the world should I bloody do now?" _**This was her last thought as she slowly closed her eyes and welcomed the sweet darkness that quickly consumed her entire mind and body.

* * *

"Be quiet. You'll wake her up." 

"But, look. She's opening her eyes."

It was true. Pan's eyes were slowly fluttering open. "Oh Kami," muttered Pan. Someone turn off the stupid lights." Everything was currently too bright for her liking right now, but it got better as the lights dimmed. "Where am I?" she said as she slowly got off the bed.

"PAN!" screeched a blue haired woman. "Lay back down. You're still so weak." Bulma went to Pan and pushed her back down on the bed. "You're lucky Goten found you on time. If he hadn't... well you'd be in a worse condition than you are now."

"What are you talking about Bulma? How did Goten find me? He didn't even know where I was." Pan was still feeling a bit groggy and her body was still aching.

Goten decided to answer that question. "I felt you're ki go down rapidly. And I was near that area so I was able to get to you pretty quickly."

"Oh. Okay. Bulma, can't you give me anything to make the pain go away?"

"I already gave you something. It's going to take you a while to recover even with your saiyan blood. You're really weak. If we had any senzu beans...well that would be a different story. But we don't have any so you're just going to have to rest. Is that understood?"

Before Pan could speak however, Goten's ever cheerful voice spoke up. "I just remembered. Piccolo gave me a senzu bean when I was training with him. I just remembered that I have half of it left. Heh. My bad. I forgot"

"GOTEN!" yelled Bulma. "You mean to tell me that you had a senzu bean and you FORGOT? Give it to me right now. You'll be fine now Pan."

Pan grabbed the senzu bean from Goten's hand and quickly ate it. She felt a warm feeling wash over her entire body. The pain was now gone and Pan felt as good as new. She jumped off the bed and looked out the window. "It's morning already. How long was I here?"

"Goten brought you here yesterday evening, and it's not morning anymore. It's around two in the afternoon."

"Are you serious? I've been here that long?" Pan asked surprised.

"Yep. I bet you're starving now too. Do you want anything to eat?"

Pan was actually quite hungry, but she just wanted to go home and eat. She knew Trunks would be home at this time. She really didn't feel like having another confrontation with him. "That's okay Bulma. I'm not that hungry right now." However, Pan's stomach chose that moment that moment to betray her by rumbling loudly. Pan blushed at this. "Well, I am kinda hungry. But, I'm just going to go home and eat."

Bulma gave a sad smile toward Pan. She knew why the young saiyan didn't want to eat here. She felt that her son made the biggest mistake of his life when he chose to side with Kyoko. Pan was an amazing girl. It was obvious to any person (including Goten) that Pan cared for Trunks more than a best friend should. Everyone could see the hurt Trunks brought upon Pan. She just couldn't understand how her intelligent son could be so blind. He couldn't see the truth which was staring him right in the face. His girlfriend, Kyoko, was a slut. Pan was telling the truth. Her son could definitely be ignorant sometimes. She cared for Pan as if she were her own daughter. She couldn't stand seeing the hurt on the beautiful young woman's face.

"I understand Pan. I'll see you later then." With this, the wife of the powerful Vegeta quickly left the room with one tear falling down to the floor.

Pan turned to look at her Uncle. "I'll see you later then."

"Wait. Marron, Bra, Uub, and I were thinking about hanging out tonight. We wanted to know if you want to come. Please. We really want you to come."

Pan smiled at him. "Maybe later Goten. I'm tired today."

"Fine. But, be prepared to get phone calls from Bra and Marron. They really wanted you to come."

Pan just chuckled and waved good-bye. She just wanted to be left alone right now. Yesterday's events were still fresh on her mind, and she wanted to think some things over. She broke out of her thoughts when she felt the familiar ki of Trunks. She didn't want to see him right now so she compressed her own ki and decided to exit from the backyard. She walked faster until she got outside and ran into the King of Saiyans.

Vegeta smirked at her knowingly but didn't say anything. "Did you forget about me training you?"

"No. You just didn't say anything about when and where. Are you gonna tell me?"

"I wanted you to start today, but the woman told me not to because of something about you being injured or whatever crap she said. So, we start tomorrow. In the mountains at six in the morning. No questions." Vegeta started to walk away but was stopped by the young saiyan's outraged voice.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? SIX IN THE MORNING? Can't you do it at ten or something?"

"No. You don't have to come you know. After all, you can have your stupid monkey uncle, father, or Trunks teach you?"

"Arrgghh! I hate you! Fine. I'll be there." Pan had no time to argue because she sensed Trunks ki coming closer in their direction. "Later Vegeta." With this, she quickly flew off to her house. That was a close one.

* * *

Meanwhile, Trunks just arrived in the backyard to see something fly away. That something, however, looked like Pan. 

"Hey Dad. Was that Pan who flew off just now?"

"No it wasn't. It was that stupid father of hers." Vegeta knew Pan didn't want Trunks to know she had been there. He decided to change the subject and put the spotlight on Trunks. "Were you gone all night?" he asked with an evil smirk. "I didn't sense you come back home."

Trunks was so sure that the figure that flew off was Pan and not Gohan, but he forgot all about that with his father's question. It caught Trunks off guard. He knew what his father was insinuating and it was embarrassing for him. Luckily, for him, his girlfriend chose that time to enter. "Hello sir. How are you?"

Vegeta just grunted and decided to leave. He hated that stupid human with a passion. He didn't understand how his son, the Prince of all saiyans, could stand being around that THING. Her voice sounded too cheery for his liking and he was sure she put on a whole gallon of perfume on herself everyday. A person could smell her from a mile away. He especially hated how she dressed. She always wore such skimpy outfits which never left anything to the imagination. All in all, Vegeta despised the very thought of her. He had no clue his son could be that stupid.

Being the prince of saiyans, Trunks should have a mate that is powerful, beautiful in her own light, witty, and (for sure) intelligent. Despite his dislike of Kakarot and his family, Kakarot's granddaughter was perfect for Trunks. She definitely possessed a great amount of power; she had proved that yesterday. He knew for sure that she could hold her own in a battle of words. She had proved, several times before, that she was an eloquent speaker who could easily influence others with her words. He believed that she was even beautiful, even though she always wore loose baggy clothes and didn't wear make-up. She had an immense desire and ambition. She wanted to become strong and be a powerful warrior. "**_She is a true saiyan. She has the qualities of one and she isn't embarrassed about her heritage either like Trunks and Bra sometimes are. She loves to fight; I wish my own kids had the same desire to fight as she does. If she was on Vegetsai, she would definitely be one of the elite soldiers. Actually, she might even be part of the royal family. She's perfect for Trunks. Hopefully, he'll open his stupid eyes soon enough."_**

_**"You're right Vegeta." **_A voice in his mind interrupted his thoughts.

**_"Woman, you're listening to me?"_**

_**"Yes I am. I heard everything you said and I happen to agree with you. Pan would be perfect for Trunks. And I am glad to know you think highly of Pan and respect her. She is definitely proud of who she is; she isn't afraid to show others her heritage."**_

_**"You got that right Woman. Of course, she isn't as amazing as you," **_he thought in a gruff voice.

**_"AAWWW. You're so sweet when you want to be Vegeta. I love you. And by the way mister ... I know why you said that." _**Bulma could sense Vegeta just smirking at this moment.

**_"It's like you can read my thoughts woman. I'll meet you upstairs. I'm tired from training and really hungry right now so hurry up." _**He began walking up to his and Bulma's bedroom. It was true. He was hungry. He just didn't actually want to eat food though.

**_"Heh." _**Bulma giggled like a little school girl and quickly went up to her bedroom.

* * *

**What do you think? Let me know please. All you have to do is review, and I'll try and update as soon as possible.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey. Thankx to everyone for reviewing my story. I was hoping to get more reviews, but that's okay. Hope you like this next chapter and if you guys want something in the story, just let me know and I'll see if I can put it in. This chapter isn't as lengthy as the previous chapter, so I apologize for that. Anywayz, please give me some reviews (good or bad). Constructive criticism is appreciated because I know I can do better.**

* * *

**Ages**

**Trunks: 28**

**Pan: 21**

**Bra: 22**

**Goten: 28**

**Marron: 23**

**Uub: 27**

**Thoughts are in _bold italics._**

* * *

"Hey Trunks. How about we go up to your room?" Kyoko put her arms around Trunks and ran her hand across his stomach.

"We can't," said Trunks. "I have to go to work today. Maybe tomorrow. Do you want to go to the movies tomorrow night?"

Kyoko pouted. "Oh fine. Sometimes it stinks that you're the CEO, but I think that is really amazing. Well, I should get going now. Oh. I wanted to say I had an amazing time last night." She turned around and started to walk, but she turned again towards Trunks. "But, before I go, how about a kiss to remember me by?" She kissed him and then left.

Trunks ran a hand through his hair as he watched her leave. In his eyes, that was one amazing woman. Any guy would want her. She had the body of a model that many other girls would die for. Although he hated the fact that she could be a bit dense at times, Trunks loved Kyoko. However, he wasn't so sure of himself. **_"Don't think that Trunks. I love Kyoko more than anything. I would do anything for her. I think. I mean, I will. Pan was just lying yesterday. Oh yeah, I should probably go and apologize to Pan now."_**

"It's a good thing I didn't tell Kyoko what Pan said," Trunks said to himself. "That would make her so mad."

"What would make who mad?" asked the voice of Bra Briefs.

Trunks, who hadn't sensed Bra, jumped at the surprise. He noticed Goten, Marron, and Uub come up behind her. Goten, it seemed, was still furious with him about yesterday's incident. "Oh, nothing. I was just talking to myself."

"What are you guys doing?" Trunks asked Bra.

Marron's voice spoke up, however. "We're going to the movies." She spoke to him bitterly making it painfully obvious that she was mad at him as well.

"Oh. Well, I'm just going to go. I'll see you guys around."

"Wait," said Goten. "Where are you going?" He spoke with more bitterness than he ever had before. It didn't seem like this was Goten speaking.

"I have to go to work. What's it to you?" Trunks spoke back with anger. How dare Goten speak that way to him. He hadn't done anything.

"Just don't go see Pan. She doesn't need anymore crap from you. You hurt her enough as it is." Goten cared deeply for his niece. Even though they shared a uncle-niece relationship, they were really close (like brother and sister). He could sense that Pan liked Trunks a lot, and knew that Trunks had really hurt her. He couldn't stand anyone hurting her, even if it was his friend.

"She's my best friend. Why shouldn't I see her? I just want to say sorry." He was angry. Goten couldn't control him.

"Maybe you shouldn't see her because you've hurt her more than anyone else could. Maybe because you'll probably hurt her again. Or maybe because she probably doesn't want to see you." Goten was really angry at this point. How dare Trunks cause Pan so much pain.

"Shut the hell up Goten," shouted Trunks. "You don't know anything. I know that slapping her was wrong. And what I said to her was wrong too, but I want to apologize. That's all I want to do." By now, Trunks and Goten's ki were both rising. Bra, Marron, and Uub looked at one another with worry evident in their eyes.

Uub stepped forward to calm them down. Trunks and Goten were his friends and he did not want them fighting. "Ummm. You guys. CALM DOWN. This is stupid." Both boys turned to look at him with fiery eyes. "Or, never mind. Just do whatever."

"NO!" yelled Bra. She ran up to Goten and grabbed his arm. "Goten just leave it be. Pan hates it when others fight her battles, so don't do anything." Goten couldn't help but listen to Bra. "Calm down please," she said gently. Goten, luckily, listened to her and lowered his ki. "Trunks. You lower your ki too and calm down. Just listen to what we have to say first please."

Marron chose this time to step in. "She's right Trunks. Just listen to us."

Trunks looked at them angrily. "Fine. Say whatever you want to say."

Bra looked up at Goten and noticed him looking away. He didn't want to say anything at this point because he was still angry. Bra started. "Trunks. Pan is really... um... tired right now. She just went home to get some rest because of her transformation and everything..."

Trunks looked up sharply and stopped listening to what Bra was saying.**_ "Pan was here. So that was Pan that was flying away. But, dad said that it wasn't. I wonder why he didn't tell me."_**

"Fine. Just stop. I'm just going to go to work. I won't go see Pan right now." He then walked away leaving three teenagers behind. They were surprised he backed down so easily. What they didn't know, however, was that the saiyan was going to go see Pan. He wasn't going to go right now, at this moment. He was going to go after work.

Marron just sighed as he walked away. "I hope he sees the truth soon. That Kyoko is really starting to get on my nerves. Hopefully, Pan will be okay soon. I hate all of this."

"Me too," said the other three in unison.

* * *

"Pan honey. Can I come in?" Pan got up from her bed to let her mother in. "How are you feeling now?"

Pan didn't feel like talking about this right now. She was getting annoyed by everyone asking her if she was okay. "I'm fine mom. Just reading a book."

"Oh all right. You're father and I have to go to a banquet tonight, and we were wondering if you wanted to go."

"Is that why you're all dressed up right now? You look nice though. But, I don't want to go. I'll stay at home."

Videl looked up at her daughter with worried eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Gohan chose this time to enter the room in his suit.

"Is she coming Videl?"

"No, she wants to stay home."

"That's fine."

**_"Videl, can you go downstairs. I want to talk to Pan really fast about something."_**

_**"Sure," Videl replied in his mind.**_

"I'm going down. Pan, make sure you eat on time and don't stay up late. Okay?"

"All right Mom. See you later."

Videl smiled at her daughter one last time and left. Gohan looked at his daughter with a serious look in his eyes. "Pan. I need to talk to you, and I don't want you saying you're tired or anything. Just listen to me."

Pan just nodded her head. She would have to listen to her father's words even though she didn't want to talk about it. After all, she knew what he wanted to talk about. Therefore, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath to prepare herself for the lecture.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Review peoples and I will try and update asap.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello again everyone! How are you all doing? The days have been passing by just like that. It's already April and it's almost over. Can't wait until May because of all the awesome movies that are going to come out. The movies I want to watch are Shrek 3, Pirates of the Caribbean 3, Spiderman 3, and Harry Potter 5 (in July of course). I have to say that I'm not a fan of the Harry Potter movies, but the books are okay. I like the first four the best; the later ones weren't so great. I still want to read the seventh one when it comes out though. There's another book called Twilight and it's about vampires (for those of you who love vampire stories). It's a really good book and the sequel is called New Moon. The third part is coming out in August I think and it is called Eclipse. Just a few books I thought you might want to read. Oh...and I FINALLY watched the Full Metal Alchemist movie. LOVED IT!!! I love Edward Elric. Anywayz...enough with wasting time. On with the story.**

* * *

**Ages**

**Trunks: 28**

**Pan: 21**

**Bra: 22**

**Goten: 28**

**Marron: 23**

**Uub: 27**

_**Thoughts are in bold italics.**_

* * *

Gohan stared into the face of his baby girl. No. She wasn't his baby girl anymore. She was a mature, young woman now, and she wasn't his. She was Trunks'. Somehow, the young CEO had managed to unknowingly steal his daughter's heart. A feeling of resentment rose in his heart. He couldn't help but feel this way. Trunks had the power to make and break Pan, and he didn't even know. Well, Trunks was already on his way to breaking her. Pan was like the mountain, unable to be moved by any outside forces and unable to break. However, Trunks was like water, slowly seeping into the cracks and enlarging them. He was breaking the unbendable mountain from the inside. _(A/N: the water thing I am talking about is water erosion and stuff, you know.) _

Trunks was so stupid, so blind. He couldn't see what was right in front of his eyes. All he saw was that air headed girlfriend of his. He was blinded by Kyoko's beauty. Because of that, he couldn't see past the exterior. He couldn't see how cunning, deceitful, and conniving she was.

However, he (no matter how much hated it) would have to accept the fact that Pan loved Trunks. He had to admit that Trunks was a much better choice than any other man who could hold his daughter's heart. Trunks was powerful, intelligent, caring, and he could understand Pan more than anyone. The fact that Trunks and Pan were both saiyans was a plus; they both understood the extent of each other's power. He just wanted everything to work out in the end. Why couldn't Trunks open his eyes and see Kyoko for what she really was? Why was he causing the innocent woman in front of him so much unnecessary pain? Why?

These days Pan had been acting cheerful and content ever since the "event" at Capsule Corp., but he, as her father, knew better than that. He could see the gleam in her eyes beginning to dim. Her innocence and happiness were slowly fading away and it was easy to see that the pain was eating at her from the inside. He hoped that talking to Pan could make her see that everything would eventually work out in the end.

"Pan..." He stopped and let out a low sigh. This was going to be more difficult than he originally thought.

"Dad..." Pan said mockingly. She tried to lighten the tension in the room. She knew, however, that her dad wanted to talk to her seriously, but she didn't want to talk about it.

Gohan let out a small smile at her words, but it disappeared as soon as he began talking. "Pan, are you okay?" She opened her mouth to speak, but before she could say anything he added, "And don't give me any of that 'I'm okay' stuff." He looked down and sighed. "I want the truth Pan. I'm your father. Just let it all out. Please. I don't like seeing you this way." By now, his voice had become much lower so that no human being could hear it. Pan heard him because of her saiyan hearing.

Pan stared at her father with sadness. "Dad... I... you're right. I'm not okay. I... I don't know what's going on." She squeezed her eyes shut to stop the pricking in the back of her eyes. "Everything was fine a few days ago, and then I had to go and open my big mouth and mess everything up. I ruined the friendship we had."

Gohan understood that the "we" referred to her and Trunks. He walked over to her and sat on her bed next to her. He wrapped his arms around her to comfort her like a father should. "It wasn't your fault Pan. The friendship you and Trunks share is so strong. Both of you are strong. Nothing could possibly break you two apart. You two have been friends for so long. You have nothing to worry about Panny. And definitely nothing to be sorry for because you didn't ruin anything."

Pan stared into the face of her father. When ever she was younger and needed someone to support her, he was there. As she grew older, she began assuming she didn't need her parents that much anymore. At this moment, however, she realized how wrong she was. Her parents had been the pillar of support her whole life; they would always be there to hold her up. She and Gohan had always shared a bond that she didn't share with her mother. True, she loved her mother so much. But she and her father had a different bond. Her father always knew when she was lying and he always knew what to say to make her feel better. He was still here, even though she was 21 years old. He was helping her get through tough times, and now she appreciated him more than ever.

She hated crying, but right now she couldn't help the fact that her tears had a mind of their own. She buried her face into her father's chest and weeped all her troubles away. She had been holding everything inside for the last few days and it seemed that all the stress had finally gotten to her. Gohan sighed sadly and held his daughter as she released her sorrows, praying to Kami that everything would work out as soon as possible.

"Just let it all out Panny," he said gently caressing her. "Everything will work out in the end. Trust me."

The words of her wise father ran through her ears. _Everything will work out in the end. Trust me._ These words continued to ring through her mind. She never once questioned what he had just said right now because she knew in her heart that he was correct. It might take some time but it would all work out in the end. She couldn't see that before, but thanks to Gohan she realized that her friendship would survive this bump in the road. She and Trunks would be friends again in no time.

A few seconds passed and the tears still rolled down her face. However, she was beginning to feel better about everything. _**"I just want everything to go back to normal," **_thought Pan.

She was soon pulled out of her thoughts when she heard her father begin to sing a song. She let out a small smile when she realized what song it was. Gohan used to sing this song to her when she was younger. He always sang it to her whenever she was feeling sad and depressed. This song always had a way of making Pan feel better, and now it brought back happy memories of her childhood.

_If you leap awake  
In the mirror of a bad dream  
And for a fraction of a second  
You cant remember where you are  
Just open your window  
And follow your memory upstream  
To the meadow in the mountain  
Where we counted every falling star _

I believe the light that shines on you  
Will shine on you forever  
And though I cant guarantee  
Theres nothing scary hiding under your bed  
I'm gonna stand guard  
Like a postcard of a Golden Retriever  
And never leave till I leave you  
With a sweet dream in your head

I'm gonna watch you shine  
Gonna watch you grow  
Gonna paint a sign  
So you'll always know  
As long as one and one is two  
There could never be a father  
Who loved his daughter more than I love you

Trust your intuition  
Its just like going fishing  
You cast your line  
And hope you get a bite  
But you don't need to waste your time  
Worrying about the market place  
Try to help the human race  
Struggling to survive its harshest night

_  
I'm gonna watch you shine  
Gonna watch you grow  
Gonna paint a sign  
So you'll always know  
As long as one and one is two  
There could never be a father  
Who loved his daughter more than I love you_

"I love you Panny. Everything will be fine. Just trust me."

Pan pulled herself up and sat up straight. She began to wipe her face with the sleeve of her shirt and brushed away the last remaining tears. "I trust you dad." She smiled a true smile after what seemed like forever to her and Gohan.

"It's good to see you actually smiling now, sport," said Gohan ruffling Pan's hair. Gohan looked up at the clock and his eyes widened as he noticed the time. "Uh oh. I better get going. Your mom and I are already late. Are you sure you want to stay at home though?" he asked.

"I'm sure." Gohan walked to the door and was about to exit when he was stopped by Pan's voice. "And Dad... thanks for what you did. I really appreciate it," she said smiling.

Gohan's face lit up. "Anytime Panny. Anytime. After all, that's what I'm here for." He then walked out feeling happy after many days. He and Videl had been in pain ever since the "event" because they could always feel the pain that Pan felt. He knew Videl would be happy to know that Pan had shown some definite improvement today. _**"She'll be so excited when I tell her," **_he thought. _**"I hope Panny knows just how much Videl and I love her."**_

* * *

It had been half an hour since her parents had left and Pan was getting bored. She wanted to get out of her stuffy room. While she was contemplating on what she could do, the phone rang. 

Pan jumped to the phone, happy to have something to do. "Hello."

"HEY PAN!!!" screamed the voice of Bra Briefs.

"No need to scream in my ears. I swear they're going to burst if you scream that loud." Bra's voice was sometimes too much for her saiyan ears. Bra was never usually that loud unless she was really happy because she understood that saiyans had super hearting (being one herself of course).

"Sorry Pan. I'm just glad that I finally got you on the phone. You haven't been picking it up since... you know."

"Yeah, I know, and I'm sorry. So what's going on?"

"Oh yeah. Goten, Uub, Marron, and I are heading down to the mall and we were wondering if you wanted to come. Please come Pan. You'll have fun. I promise."

"Uh..." Pan hated shopping and the mall, but she decided to go since she hated being in the house right now. "Sure. I'll come."

"Great!!! We're coming to pick you up. Okay?"

"All right. See you in a few minutes." Pan hung up the phone, thrilled at the possibility of getting out of the house. She walked to her closet to change, but before she could even open it, the door bell rang.

Pan felt the ki signature and sensed the similar ki of four of her friends. She walked downstairs and opened the door. In front of her were the smiling faces of Bra, Goten, Uub, and Marron. "How did you get here so fast?" asked Pan raising her eyebrows in confusion.

"Well..." said Bra, "I actually called you from the outside of your house. We weren't sure if you were gonna pick up the phone or not. We decided that if you didn't pick it up or if you said no, we would just come in and drag you to the mall with us. Hehehe."

"Oookay," said the amused Pan. "Like you guys could have dragged me anyways."

"Oh come on Pan," said Goten as he pulled her into a bear hug. "You know that the four of us could have easily dragged you to the mall."

"All right. Enough with the chit-chat." Marron pulled Goten away from Pan and began to pull Pan toward her room. "Get dressed Pan. Bra and I are going to take you shopping for some new clothes."

"WHAT?"

Marron looked unfazed at Pan's outburst. "We're buying you a few new clothes. Don't bother to argue."

"I'll go dressed. I'll go to the mall with you," said Pan walking to her room. "But I will not let you buy me a bunch of clothes that you guys wear."

Bra rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say Pan."

Bra and Marron then continued to talk about all the stuff they would need to buy for Pan. They had decided to give her a whole new wardrobe, and there was no way that Pan was going to get out of this. Especially not if they had anything to say about it. They wanted to make Pan forget about everything that Trunks had said, at least temporarily. Pan was their friend, and they would not let her mope around although they all had to admit she looked a bit happier than before.

Bra and Marron didn't even stop discussing the things they were going to buy when Pan came back down. Pan, however, shut them up. She sat down in the car and they all drove to the mall. During the ride, Pan realized that she had a lot of people there for her. She didn't want to bring them down with her mood, so she decided to let Bra and Marron buy her a few things when they got to the mall. However, she would not let them overdo it. Pan felt that getting out of the house was definitely a good change. Being with her friends got her mind off of all her troubles. _**"This trip to the mall might actually be fun," **_thought Pan smiling.

* * *

**So... what do you guys think? I know I didn't bring Trunks or Kyoko into this chapter, but you will see them in the next chapter. I felt that the scene between Pan and Gohan was sweet. I wish my father and I shared some kind of bond. But, it doesn't matter because my mom and I definitely share our own strong bond. Anywayz, I reread it and fixed my mistakes, but I apologize if there are any mistakes that I didn't find. Bye!!! I'll try and update soon. Oh and that song I put is from the The Wild Thornberrys Movie and the song is called "Father and Daughter" by Paul Simon.**


	8. Chapter 7

**I watched Spiderman 3 a couple of days ago, and it was amazing. But, I don't think it was as good as the first. The first still remains my favorite. Anywayz... Thank you to everyone who reviewed the story. I appreciate the comments, and constructive criticism is, of course, allowed because I know that I'm not a really good writer; I want to get better though. Alrighty then... Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it.**

* * *

**Ages**

**Trunks: 28**

**Pan: 21**

**Bra: 22**

**Goten: 28**

**Marron: 23**

**Uub: 27**

* * *

"Here Pan," said Bra. "Try on this dress. It seems to be you color."

She shoved the royal blue dress into Pan's hands. Pan sighed. The trip to the mall had been fun at the beginning, but now it was just annoying. Mainly because Pan had been forced to try on about 10,000 dresses. So far, Bra and Marron had purchased around ten (very expensive) dresses for her. They believed that those dresses made her look "hot" (in their words). Before this, she had never really worn anything that hugged each of her curves perfectly.

"Fine," huffed Pan, "but this is the last dress I'm gonna try. I don't want to try on anymore. Besides, I'm getting hungry. I want to eat."

"I agree with Pan." Goten's voice was muffled by the mounds of clothes that he was holding. Bra and Marron had also been trying on dresses for themselves. "I'm getting hungry too. Let's go after this."

Bra and Marron just rolled their eyes at the two saiyans' obvious love for food. "Okay," piped Marron. "We'll leave after this. Bra and I already got everything we wanted. We'll go after Pan tries on that dress." With that, she pushed Pan into the dressing room.

Pan quickly put on the dress. She didn't bother looking in the mirror because her two fashion experts would tell her how it looked. However, Pan felt different wearing this dress. This was one dress in which she felt oddly comfortable, as if it was made for her.

She stepped out of the dressing room and waited for the opinions. She stared at Bra and Marron who had not said anything so far. Her shoulder's slumped. Did she look that bad in this?

Marron was the first to speak. "Oh my gosh Pan!!! You have to get that dress. You look amazing."

Bra just nodded. "She's right. You look gorgeous. That dress was made for you."

She looked at them with disbelief apparent in her eyes. She turned towards the mirror and her eyes widened at the sight. That did not look like her body. The two girls were right. This dress did look good on her. It was a halter and it was around four inches above her knees. It was tight on top but flared out slightly around the hips. Pan had long legs, and it made them look really good. She decided that she would get this dress. After that last thought Pan froze in place because of the shock she felt from thinking that. She couldn't recall a moment where those words (or thoughts) had willingly come out. _**"Whoa. That's weird. I don't think I've ever actually wanted a dress. But, this looks really good."**_

With that, Pan shook her head and said, "I guess you're right. I should get it."

Goten put down all the clothes he had been carrying and looked at the dress Pan was wearing. "Whoa! You look like a girl..."

Marron and Bra's eyes widened. The vein in Pan's forehead popped up and she walked over to Goten. _Smack._ Pan hit him on the back of the head for that stupid comment. "Of course I'm a girl stupid! I'm glad we established that fact. Now, you know for sure that all I have are female body parts."

Goten rubbed the back of his head. "Owww. That hurt Pan." With that, Bra and Marron began to laugh hysterically at the display that had just taken place right before their eyes.

However, the mood around the four of them soon turned because of a familiar voice they heard. "Come on Trunksie-poo!!! I'm going to go try on this dress really fast. You have to tell me how it looks!" Only one girl they knew talked and squealed like that. That girl was Kyoko, Trunks' girlfriend.

"I'm coming Kyoko. I just accidentally dropped that bag with the shoes. Go ahead and try it on. I'm sure it'll look amazing on you just like everything else you wear." That was when Trunks and Kyoko entered the lobby in the dressing room. Those two still had not noticed Goten, Pan, Bra, and Marron's presence.

Those four just quietly turned and looked at Trunks and Kyoko with a look of disgust on their faces. Pan's face held not only disgust but pain as well. She had come shopping so that she would not think of Trunks or anything. She wanted to forget that Trunks didn't believe her. It seemed that someone up there at Kami's Lookout had it in for her.

Kyoko had already entered a stall to try on her dress, so Trunks turned to look for a chair to sit down on. However, he turned to see four familiar faces. "What are you guys doing here?"

Bra moved forward with a little bit of anger apparent in her actions. "We're here shopping for clothes for Pan. What's it to you?"

Trunks eyebrows scrunched together in disbelief. He couldn't believe that they were shopping for Pan! She always avoided those two when they came up with an idea to go shopping for dresses. However, his eyes turned to the girl standing behind Marron. It looked like Panny, but it couldn't be. Panny...didn't look like that.

He looked her up and down, but his "inspection" was interrupted when Kyoko came out to show Trunks her dress. Her eyebrows furrowed in anger and displeasure when she saw Trunks' sister, the blonde girl, the stupid hot man with black hair, and another girl who seemed to resemble that tomboy who used to hang out around Trunks all the time. _**"It can't be her,"**_ thought Kyoko in obvious jealousy. _**"She looks different...and why is Trunks looking at her like that? He should be looking at me!!! Not that slut! I'm much prettier than her. I can't have Trunks looking at another girl. He's mine. He's looking at her like he wants to devour her or something! If he breaks up with me, my free ride is going to disappear! I won't be able to get all these clothes and other luxuries. I have to make sure he stays away from that wretched girl!"**_

Kyoko walked up to Trunks and put her hand on his shoulder. "So, what do you think Trunks?"

Trunks had turned to look at what Kyoko was wearing for just one second. He wanted to take a look at the girl...no... woman in front of him. "You look nice Kyoko," he said distracted by Pan's beauty.

He couldn't believe that Pan had a body like that. She had a figure that most girls would kill for. She looked better than Kyoko!

"Why don't we go Pan?" he heard Marron whisper to Pan.

Pan just nodded. She gave Trunks a look of pure anger and hurt and turned to go change. Trunks just stood in that same position still in shock at the sight he had seen. By now, Kyoko was furious with Pan. How dare that Pan take Trunks' eyes off of her!

"Trunks," said Kyoko. "Let's go. I want to go to a different store. Please..."

Trunks (finally) turned and looked at his girlfriend. "Fine. Hurry and go change."

Kyoko gave him a quick smile and went to change.

"That's right Trunks," said Marron. "Just do what your lying, cheating girlfriend says. Listen to her. A girl you've known only for a while. Don't listen to the people who care about you." Marron was enraged. She wanted to make Trunks pay for what he did to Pan. Pan was like her sister and she couldn't bear to see the pain she was going through. "After all, no one listens to the people who have been there for them their whole entire lives. Don't believe anything we say. It seems we're nothing to you."

Trunks' eyes lit with an uncontrollable fire at those words. "Why should I believe you guys? You've never even liked Kyoko." By now, Pan had come out of the dressing room in her normal clothes. "All you want is for us to break up because you obviously like to make me suffer. None of you act like you even care. You're all selfish. You don't do anything unless it's for yourself."

Bra and Goten stepped forward to say something, but Pan stopped them. She wouldn't let Trunks completely ruin this day. "Why don't you shut the hell up Trunks? You're calling us selfish? I think it's obvious that your little girlfriend has brainwashed you!"

Kyoko had come out of the dressing room now and stood next to Trunks with a look of fake hurt on her face. She forced herself to bring out a few tears. Trunks noticed that she had tears running down her face and got madder. "Don't you ever talk about Kyoko that way again! Do you understand me? Kyoko is a better person than you will ever be Pan!"

"Really? I didn't know that cheating on your boyfriend and being a slut made you a better person. If that's what I have to do to become a better person, well I'm perfectly fine with the way I am!" She turned to her three friends and said, "Let's go you guys."

The four of them quickly paid for their clothes and left the store leaving Trunks and his girlfriend back there speechless. "That was great back there Pan," said a proud Goten.

"Definitely," piped Marron. "You showed them not to mess with you!"

Bra just nodded her head in agreement. She was sore at her brother for saying those things to Pan.

Pan smiled. She was glad that she had said something to Trunks. The fact that he said those things, however, still hurt. Trunks was a genius but he could be completely dense at times. She had gotten so angry at Trunks back there. She wanted to hurt something. It was weird. Pan was shaken out of her thoughts when they arrived at the food court.

Pan and Goten looked at each other and said in unison, "Pizza!!!" They both rushed into the line for pizza with Bra and Marron walking behind them.

"What can I get for you today?" asked a man behind the counter.

"Um. Let's see," said Goten. "Make twenty pizzas for me. I want ten with just pepperoni and the other ten with chicken and pineapple. Oh, I also want one drink. You have free refills right?"

The man just stood there with his mouth open in shock and nodded. "I-Is t-t-that all sir?" he stuttered.

"No. My friends haven't ordered what they want yet." The man behind the counter just sweat dropped at that statement.

Pan pushed her uncle out of the way. "Geez Uncle G, you eat a lot! I'll take just fifteen cheese pizzas. Actually, make it fifteen pizzas with green pepper and mushrooms. And a drink of course."

The man was once again speechless. Some of the other workers had come from the back to see if what they were hearing was true.

Bra walked forward to place her order. "Heh. Sorry about that. My friends just have really, really large appetites. Heh. I'll just take five cheese pizzas." She turned to look at Marron. "What do you want to eat?"

"I'll just take two or three slices from one of your pizzas. That's all, and a drink of course."

The man behind the counter sighed. At least one of the four had a normal appetite. The others behind him prepared to make such a large order. They had never had to make this many pizzas at one time! This would be one of the biggest challenge that they would ever face in their career!

Bra paid for it, and the man sweat dropped when he realized that this was _the Bra Briefs_. He couldn't believe he didn't realize it!

"Come on you guys," said Goten. "Let's go get a table. I hope the pizzas will be ready soon. I'm starving."

The girls just laughed at Goten, momentarily forgetting their encounter with Trunks and Kyoko.

* * *

_Meanwhile with Trunks and Kyoko..._

Kyoko fumed in anger. She couldn't believe that the tomboy had gotten the last word. No one messed with her like that. She would have to be careful. She had to make sure Trunks didn't believe what his sister and friends said, even though it was true.

The truth was that she was cheating on Trunks. The other man was her long time lover. They both had devised a plan for her to get with Trunks. She would first make him fall in love with her, and then they would get married. Her lover was completely okay with this because he would still find a way to see her. Not only that but he would also live a life of luxury since Kyoko would get him whatever he needed. This was the perfect plan. She just had to make sure that those losers didn't ruin it.

"Trunks... why do they hate me so much? I haven't even done anything wrong." She faked a sob.

"Don't listen to what they say, love. They're just lying. They're jealous. Well, here we are." They had reached Kyoko's house. "I'll see you later then. Okay?"

Kyoko just nodded and leaned over to give him a kiss. "Bye Trunksie."

As soon as she got into her house, Trunks drove off. He was angry at Pan's words but he couldn't help but fantasize about her. She looked so beautiful in that dress. She didn't look like little Panny anymore. She looked like a woman who was sexy to the core.

He shook his head. He couldn't think about her like that. She was Pan for goodness sake! Besides, he already had a beautiful woman at his side. He had Kyoko. He shouldn't be thinking about Pan.

He was angry at her. He couldn't forget that fact. Pan had lied to him, but he couldn't think of a reason as to why she would lie. He shook his head angrily. Kyoko would never cheat on him. She would never betray his trust. Would she?

He let out a deep sigh. He reached for the radio and turned it up. A song began to play. He had never heard it before but listening to it made him think.

_When you love a woman  
You see your world inside her eyes  
When you love a woman  
You know she's standin' by your side  
A joy that lasts forever  
There's a band of gold that shines waiting  
Somewhere... oh yeah_

If I can't believe that someone is true  
To fall in love is so hard to do  
I hope and pray tonight  
Somewhere you're thinking of me girl  
Yes I know... I know that

When you love a woman  
You see your world inside her eyes  
When you love a woman  
You know she's standin' by your side  
A joy that lasts forever  
There's a band of gold that shines, waiting  
somewhere... oh...

It's enough to make you cry.  
When you see her walkin' by  
And you look into her eyes

When you love a woman  
You see your world inside her eyes  
When you love a woman  
Well you know she's standin' by your side  
A joy that lasts forever

Did he feel that way? Did he really love Kyoko? He knew that he was definitely not ready to propose or anything? However, it definitely made him question his "love" for her. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine Kyoko standing by his side forever.

He abruptly opened them. He hadn't seen Kyoko at his side in the future. He saw Pan. But... how could that happen? He loved Kyoko... or so he thought.

Trunks recalled one of the lines in the song. _"...You see your world inside her eyes..."_ Was Kyoko his world? Was Kyoko everything to him? He sighed in frustration. Why was he questioning everything? Why?

_**"I love Kyoko! That's it! I don't like Pan. She's like a sister to me. Kyoko is my everything."**_

However, he didn't really believe himself. Did he see Pan as more than just a friend? Did he even want something to happen between them? Only time would tell...

* * *

**So... what did you think? R/R. Also, do you think I made the way he feels for Pan happen to soon? Let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is appreciated. _Note: The song is by Journey. Also, sorry for any mistakes I may have made or anything like spelling errors._**


	9. Chapter 8

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Summer is going by so fast. I'm finally going to learn how to drive. But, I'm not so excited. I prefer someone driving me around. Heh. I feel like I'll crash or something since I daydream so much. HAHA. It's so true. But, one of the worst things happened. My friend is in the hospital with critical injuries. A truck crashed into her. She's going to make it, but it's scary. I just want her to get better soon. The doctor's say it'll take a long time for her to recover. But, I'm just happy knowing she'll get better. Anywayz... on a brighter note, here's the next chapter... Hope you like it.**

* * *

**Ages**

**Trunks: 28**

**Pan: 21**

**Bra: 22**

**Goten: 28**

**Marron: 23**

**Uub: 27**

* * *

Pan, Bra, and Goten did not notice the large number of shocked and disgusted people watching them as the three saiyans ate their pizzas at the mall. However, Marron noticed and wasn't at all perturbed by it. They were her friends and she was used to it. As long as she didn't find it disgusting, who cared what others thought. 

A couple minutes later, all four of them were done eating. Goten, who was now satisfied, said, "That was some really tasty pizza right there."

"I completely agree with Uncle G. That was good." Pan's watch beeped. It was nine. "We should get going you guys."

"Okay," said Marron. "Wait. Aren't your mom and dad at some banquet or something?"

"Yeah, but I want to take a shower and change my clothes. Don't you remember? Stupid Bra here made this dork Goten laugh so hard that he spit his drink out and it landed on me."

Marron and Bra let out a smile and Goten blushed. "Oh yeah," Marron said laughing. "I can't believe I forgot that. It was hilarious."

"Not for me it wasn't," mumbled Pan.

"Why don't you wear one of the new dresses we bought you?" asked Bra.

"Because the soda went through the shirt and so my body is kind of feeling disgusting." Then, she mumbled, "Also, I don't feel like wearing one of those dresses right now."

"Oh," Bra said, "I see."

"Anyway, let's go. I really want to change."

The others agreed and stood up to leave. They walked a little bit when Pan realized she forgot something. "Wait," said Pan. "I think I left my cell phone there. It must have slipped out of my pocket or something." She turned and began to walk back to their table. "You guys go on ahead. I'll meet you outside." The others nodded and continued on their way.

Before she reached the table, however, she bumped into some guy. This person was obviously taller than her since she was eye level with his chest. She looked up. The young man she had bumped into was handsome, but not as handsome as Trunks (in her eyes). "Hey!" she shouted. "Are you blind or something? Watch where you're going!"

He just smiled. "Actually, it's your fault I bumped into you..."

"MY FAULT???" Pan said cutting him off. "How in the world is it my fault that you bumped into me?"

"Well, you turned around and I saw your face..."

"My FACE!!!" she said loudly, cutting him off once again. "What's wrong with my face?"

He let out a small chuckle. "How about I finish saying what I was saying first? Then, you can yell and scream at me all you want. Anyway, I was trying to say it was your fault that I bumped into you. When you turned around, I saw your beautiful face glowing with brightness. I was mesmerized by your beauty and unable to see where I was walking as my eyes were only on you. So, as you can see, it was your fault. If you didn't look so perfect, then this never would have happened."

Pan eyes widened and she opened her mouth to say something, but she couldn't. She was speechless. No one had talked this way to her before. No one had ever told her she was beautiful. Well, her family told her, but they didn't count. She meant that no guys (who weren't related to her) had really said that before.

Besides, didn't this guy notice her shirt? It was stained from the soda that Goten spit out. Luckily, she wasn't wearing a white shirt.

Before she could bring herself to say anything, the young man in front of her spoke. "However, I was walking this way because I found a cell phone at the table you were sitting. I was sitting at the next table so that's why I saw, and I assumed it was yours because it was in your seat."

He put his hand up and in it was her phone. She grabbed it quickly. She had finally found her voice. "Um. Thank you for giving it back. I was just going back to get it."

"You're quite welcome." He held out his hand. "By the way, my name is Seth."

She shook his hand. "I'm Pan. It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise. It's nice to make the acquaintance of such a ravishing and appealing young woman like yourself." As he said this, the expressions on his face seemed to change. His eyes went from happy to cold and heartless. He looked her up and down with hunger.

Pan shifted her eyes from his and took a step back. She was uncomfortable with the way he was looking at her. At the same time, she was ashamed of herself. She was a strong saiyan. By stepping back and diverting her eyes, she was showing weakness. She let it go however.

"Also, I'm sorry about yelling at you. I should have listened to you first."

"No problem," he said going back into his normal state. His eyes went back to the way the originally were. Pan began to walk away, but he stopped her. "I was wondering if you maybe wanted to hang out sometime. So we could get to know each other a little better." He took her cell phone from her hand. "I'm just going to add myself to your list of contacts. Is that okay?"

"Yeah. Um. It's fine. I guess it would be nice to hang out sometime."

When he finished, he gave her the phone back. He took out his phone and asked Pan for her number. When she finished giving it to him, he said, "Well, I'll call you soon. Maybe we can catch a movie and go for dinner."

Pan smiled. "That would be fun. Anyway, I have to go. My friends are waiting for me outside." She began to walk away. "I'll talk to you later."

"Alright. Bye Pan. Oh wait. I want to say one more thing."

"What?"

"I like your shirt," he said smirking.

Pan walked away confused and flustered, ignoring his last comment. She was happy to have finally gotten a male's attention. Well, several guys noticed her. However, they never kept their focus on her when they figured out how much stronger she was than them or when they saw how much she ate.

Still, she was confused about what had just happened. She shuddered when she remembered the way his eyes and expressions changed so quickly. The way he had looked at her was unnerving. She felt like he was examining her while she was wearing nothing.

Only time would tell. She would talk to Seth if he would call and maybe go out with him. However, she promised herself that she would never go anywhere alone with him. Maybe a double date or something. _**"What am I thinking? Double date? He hasn't even officially asked me out yet. He just said we should hang out. That doesn't mean he was serious about it."**_ She sighed. _**"Well, if he does ask me out, I'll take someone along or if we go alone, I'll just make sure we're in a place full of people."**_ She, then, stopped abruptly in her tracks. _**"Freeze. Let's rewind a bit. I'm a saiyan. He's not. I'm stronger than him! Why am I getting scared about being alone with him?"**_

A minute later, she reached the car and saw her three friends standing there laughing. Bra saw her first. "Hey Pan! It's about time you got here. You took forever. Did something hold you up?" Bra raised an eyebrow.

"Just bumped into someone," mumbled Pan. She didn't want to tell Goten, her Uncle, about Seth. Well, she would tell him later. She wanted to tell Bra and Marron first. She would feel more comfortable.

Bra and Marron got the message when she said that. They understood she must have run into a guy. They looked at each other and smiled. They couldn't wait to hear all the detail.

However, Goten didn't realize that Pan didn't want to talk about just who she ran into. "Who did you see? Do we all know the person? Is it a guy or a girl?"

"No one you know," she said with a sigh. "It doesn't matter anyway." She looked down at her watch. "And hurry up. I have to get home on time."

"Fine. Fine," he mumbled to himself.

The ride home was quick. Everyone was talking and having fun. Pan was glad that her friends made her go to the mall. She hadn't been in this good of a mood for a while. Although their brief encounter with Trunks and Kyoko was a downer, the rest of the day was great.

During the ride home, Pan's mind only wandered to Trunks a few times. Her mind was preoccupied with thoughts of Seth. She liked him in a way, yet she felt she should be wary of him.

Pan got of the car and said bye to her friends.

"Pan," shouted Bra, "you have to call us tonight. Actually, wait!" Pan walked back to her begrudgingly. "Why don't you just spend the night at my house? Your parents aren't going to get home until way later. You might as well."

Marron quickly realized that it probably wouldn't be a good idea to have the get together at Bra's house because of the fact that Trunks would be there. So she quickly said, "Let's do it at my house instead. It'll be more fun. I just got a new TV for my room anyway."

Pan sighed in relief. She didn't really want to have the sleepover at Bra's house. "Hang on. Let me call my dad and ask."

She took out her cell phone and quickly called him. When Pan asked him whether she could spend the night at Marron's, he said yes (quite happily actually). He was glad that his daughter was beginning to revert back to her normal routine.

"He said yes," Pan said smiling. She was going to get back into the car, but stopped. "Wait. I'll be back. Let me get some extra clothes because I don't think Marron's clothes will fit me. Wait... what about my shower?"

Marron rolled her eyes. "You can take your shower at my house. Now hurry."

* * *

A little while later, they reached Marron's house. Krillin and 18 greeted them. Of course, they knew about what had occurred between Trunks and Pan, so they were surprised to see her. However, they were glad that she had come out of her previous state because that was not like Pan. 

The girls ran up to Marron's room after grabbing a bunch of food from the kitchen.

"Oh my gosh!!!" screeched Bra as Pan began to cover her ears. "You said you just got a new TV. You liar. You have a new everything. Why didn't you tell us you redecorated you whole room?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise," Marron said with a shrug.

"You need to stop being that loud Bra," said Pan uncovering her ears. "I'm going to go deaf one day. You're as bad as that Kyoko."

Bra gave her an are-you-serious look.

"Okay... Never mind... You're definitely as loud as that screechy voiced woman."

"Enough of this," said Marron. She turned to Pan. "So Pan... Tell us about this person you bumped into today."

Pan told them everything. She told them about how he called her beautiful and the comment he made about her shirt. When she told them about the shirt comment, they laughed hysterically.

"But, he gives me this weird feeling. I kind of like him, but I also know that I have to be careful around him. There's just something strange about him. It felt... as if... there wasn't something... human about him."

"You're just being a worrywart Pan," said Bra. "He likes you. That's it. You're just probably feeling this way because... well I don't know why exactly."

"Why don't you hang out with him? If he does ask you out, make it a double date. We'll come with you. We'll convince Goten and Uub to come as our dates." Marron's expression changed into a worried one as she looked at Pan. "You're instincts are usually right Pan. What if he really isn't a human? Were you able to sense his ki?"

Pan shook her head. "I didn't even pay attention to that. I was kind of distracted by him and the things he was saying."

"Well, let's see if he calls first."

At that moment, Pan's cell phone rang. The girls jumped in shock. Pan picked up her cell phone to see who it was. As she realized who the caller was, her eyes widened in surprise. "It's him."

"Answer it," said Bra hurriedly.

Pan put on speaker so that they could all hear what he was going to say. "Hello."

"Pan? Hey. It's me... Seth. How's it going?"

"It's going great. How's everything with you?"

"Oh the same. I was just thinking about you and I figured I'd give you a call. But, actually can I ask you a question?"

"You already asked a question, but I guess you can ask one more."

The girls heard him let out a small laugh at that. "Are you busy this Friday? I was thinking that maybe we could go to this one restaurant to eat. I'd really like to go out with you Pan. You seem like a nice girl, and I really want to get to know you."

His voice lowered when he said the last two sentences and all three girls felt a shiver run down their spines. Bra and Marron looked at each other. Pan was right. The way he said that sounded... inhuman. There was definitely something different about him.

"Um. Uh." Pan looked at the other two who were nodding their heads. "Sure. I'd love to go out with you. But, I was wondering..."

"Great," he said with glee, cutting off Pan. "I'll pick you up at seven from your house. Where do you live?"

Bra and Marron waved their hands signaling Pan to not tell him where she lived. "Actually, I was wondering if we could make it a double date. Well, it's more like a triple date because two of my friends would come along with their dates. Is that okay with you?"

He was silent on the other line for a few seconds before he said anything. "That's fine."

"Great. Also, I was thinking that maybe we should all just meet up at the restaurant at seven."

They heard him sigh with frustration. "Fine. If that's what you want. Have you heard of that restaurant The Luminarium?"

"Yeah. We'll meet you there then."

"Okay. I'll see you later. Bye."

Pan hung up the phone and looked at her two friends. "So what did you guys think?"

Marron was the first to speak up. "I think you were right Pan. There is something weird about this guy."

"Yeah. We should find out what he really is. He seems kind of creepy."

The three girls were silent for a minute before Pan decided to go take a shower. When she left, Bra and Marron began talking in hushed tones. They spoke so quietly so that not even Pan's saiyan ears could pick up their conversation.

"The guy is weird," said Marron. "But, I think if we tell your brother about him, he might be jealous."

Bra smiled. "Yeah. Then, maybe he'll realize that he loves Pan, not Kyoko. We'll make sure Pan doesn't spend too much time with this Seth guy. Just enough to get Trunks jealous."

"When you get home tomorrow, call Goten and tell him about Seth. Make sure Trunks is around when you call though and be sure to mention that Seth asked Pan out. I bet you anything that Kyoko and Trunks will somehow end up at the same restaurant on the same day at the same time."

The two girls giggled. They would try and make Trunks jealous so that he might realize what was right in front of him. Along with that, they would try to figure out what Seth really was. They felt a little bit bad for using Seth to try and get Trunks jealous, but they had to do it.

Bra furrowed her eyebrows in worry. _**"We have to find a way to get Trunks and Pan together as soon as possible. If Trunks doesn't realize the truth soon..."**_ Well, she didn't even want to think of what would happen if he didn't realize. She was more worried now because of the conversation she overheard this morning between her father and mother. She learned what would happen to Pan if Trunks didn't admit his true feelings. The consequences would be bad. She shook her head. She would try not to worry. Trunks and Pan would get together. She was sure of that.

* * *

**So, what do you think? I know there was no Trunks/Kyoko in this chapter, but they'll be there in the next chapter. What do you guys think of Seth? Did the flow of the story seem a bit choppy to you? I need to know. I think it did (just a bit), but tell me what you guys thought. Don't forget to R/R.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone. I apologize for the extremely… LONG delay. By the way, who read the new Harry Potter book? I loved it. I thought it was just amazing…although I wasn't too fond of the ending. I really didn't like the epilogue though. One thing that bugged me was that Ron and Hermione got together. I'm one of those Hermione/Draco shippers. In my opinion, Hermione and Ron should stay best friends… they're like brother and sister… Hermione and Draco all the way. However, if you like Hermione/Ron… I say good for you. I was just letting you know my opinion. Anywayz… enough rambling… here's the next chapter. Hope you like it.**

**Also… I would just like to thank everybody who had reviewed before. I really appreciate it. One more thing… I would especially like to thank lovesanime92…Thanks! **

* * *

**Ages**

**Trunks: 28**

**Pan: 21**

**Bra: 22**

**Goten: 28**

**Marron: 23**

**Uub: 27**

* * *

**FLASHBACK (to the night before they get Pan to go to the mall)**

_Bra smiled and walked out of her room. She was starving!_

_"WHAT?!"_

_She stopped in her tracks and covered her ears. That was obviously her mother's voice. Normally, Bra wouldn't have cared because Bulma talked like this a lot of times, mostly when talking to Vegeta though. But, this time it was different; it had an urgent and worried tone to it._

_Bra quickly suppressed her ki and walked towards her parents' room. The door was closed but she could still hear them easily._

_"Calm down woman!"Vegeta said. "Everything will be fine, of course."_

_"But Vegeta…" Bulma sniffled. "Pan is like a daughter to me. I just wish Trunks would use his brain for once."_

_Bra's curiosity peaked at the mention of Trunks and Pan's names. What could they possibly be talking about?_

"_There is one more thing I should probably tell you," said Vegeta softly._

"_One more thing? I… wait… just tell me everything again, and this time, don't leave anything out. Tell me everything! I want to know."_

_Vegeta sighed. "The two brats obviously love each other. Our brat just doesn't want to accept it. However, the other brat clearly accepted her love for our clueless brat years ago. Because of that, a bond started to form. At this moment, it's a one-sided bond, and that is a big problem. Anything that Trunks' feels, whether it be pain or happiness, Pan will feel it as well. At first, it wasn't that bad. However, now… it's even worse because of that bimbo."_

_Bulma interrupted him. "I know she's not exactly a… "nice" person or anything, but that doesn't mean you can call her that."_

_Vegeta rolled his eyes and sighed with annoyance. "I'll call her whatever I want. Besides, it's the truth, isn't it?"_

_Bra, who was still standing outside, stifled a laugh with great difficulty._

"_Can I continue now?" Vegeta asked gruffly. Bulma nodded. "Anyway, what I was saying was that it's worse now because of the other girl. The brat…"_

"_Just call Pan by her name Veggie. You call everyone a brat. It gets confusing."_

_A vein throbbed in Vegeta's forehead. "Don't call me Veggie! Hmph, and quit interrupting me." Bulma rolled her eyes as Vegeta began to continue. "The brat… I mean, Pan feels a great amount of pain because the man she loves is with another woman, and it's not just emotional pain. Her love is so strong that it drains her energy and causes her physical pain. This kind of thing doesn't usually happen between two saiyans. However, I do remember that it happened to a few saiyans on my planet… and because their bond remained one-sided… they… passed away."_

_Bulma's eyes widened. "What? All you told me before was that she would feel pain. You never said anything about…" Bulma couldn't even say it because tears began to flow out of her eyes. "I don't want anything like that to happen to Pan."_

_Vegeta's eyes softened as he looked at his mate's tear-stained face. He walked over to her and held her tightly. He didn't know what to say. Pan was like a daughter to him as well. He had never before seen a saiyan who was so proud of their heritage. She was quite powerful… a perfect match for his son, the prince of saiyans._

_He knew nothing would happen to Pan. He had faith in her and her love for his son. He knew their love would prevail against all odds. The only thing that worried him was that her energy might be getting drained. She might not even realize it right now though._

_First, her energy would be drained. She probably wouldn't know that would be happening of course. Then, if she still continued to train, her ki and power would decrease very quickly. Slowly, she would start to feel pain in different parts of her body. The pain would continue to spread until it came to her heart. If it got to be too much, she would die._

_That was the process, and it had already started to take effect. However, he was confident that the last bit wouldn't occur. Pan would be one of the millions of saiyans to survive because her love would eventually come to her._

_Bra, in the meantime, had begun to walk away with each step feeling heavier than the last. She couldn't believe it. She knew about the bonds that saiyans formed, but she had no idea that a one-sided bond could even occur with saiyans. She and Goten had started to form a relationship with each other. They could both feel the bond between them taking form. They had started to feel each other's moods and had been able to converse a bit with each other in their minds. She could never imagine that a bond, which was a good thing, could bring so much pain to a person._

_Bra's eyes glinted as she raised her head. She would not let Pan meet the fate that other saiyans like her had met. Pan would survive and she would make sure that happened._

* * *

Bra looked around the corner. Trunks had just entered the kitchen. _**"Perfect. I'll call Goten now. That way Trunks will hear me for sure."**_

She picked up the phone and dialed Goten's number.

"Hello," answered Goten.

"Hey Goten. It's me Bra."

"Hey. How's it going? How was the sleepover you guys had?"

"It was great. We had a lot of fun. Anyway, that's why I called you. Remember how Pan said she bumped into a guy at the mall yesterday?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"He called while we were at Marron's and asked Pan to go to dinner with him." She smiled when she felt Trunks' ki rise. "Pan didn't want to go alone with him, so she made it a double date. Marron and Uub are going together, and I wanted to know if you would go with me."

"Of course I will. I'll go anywhere with you, whether it be to the moon or the stars."

Bra blushed. Goten could be so sweet at times. "You are just too cute," she said letting out a giggle.

"I know! But, when should I pick you up? Where are we going anyway?"

"I guess you can come here around 6:30. Pan told Seth… that's the name of the guy who asked her out by the way… that we would meet him at the restaurant at seven. Marron and Uub are going to meet us there, but Pan will come with us. She's just going to get dressed here and stuff."

"Oh. Okay. It all sounds good. What restaurant are we going to? I hope they have good food though."

"We're going to the Luminarium."

There was a silence between them for a few seconds, but it was broken by Goten's yell of happiness. "Yes! Yes! Yes! That's a new restaurant that just opened up. Apparently, they have really good food, and they have the best chefs in the whole world working there. I've wanted to go there for such a long time. This will be great."

Bra laughed. "Okay. Okay. Don't be late, okay?"

"Got it. I'll see you later then."

She hung up the phone and walked to the kitchen. She looked at her brother sitting at the table with the food untouched. She hid the smile that had crept up by looking into the refrigerator and grabbing a chocolate bar. Her brother's ki was still rising steadily. She was now positive that Trunks and Kyoko would make a special appearance tonight at the Luminarium.

* * *

"Are you two done yet?" asked Goten exasperatedly. 

"Calm down, Uncle G." Pan said coming down the stairs wearing one of her new dresses. "I've been ready for the past half hour. It's your girl that's still getting ready."

Bra's voice cut in from her room. "You should know that perfection takes time."

Pan rolled her eyes at her best friend's words. "I'm sure it will be just a few more minutes."

"Hopefully," muttered Goten. "Anyway, how did Gohan and Videl take it when you told them you had a date?"

"They were both happy about it. They were glad I was getting out of the house and doing things again."

"Wow. Gohan was okay with it? I'm shocked."

"Well…" she said smirking, "he did give me permission to break a few limbs if Seth does or says anything offensive. He also said that if I didn't do anything, he would go find Seth and make sure he never has a child."

"Heh. Should've known. It's Gohan after all. Oh. By the way, you look great Panny. You look like an actual girl."

Pan looked at him with a glare that could kill.

"Heh. You know I was kidding Panny. You're a beautiful young woman. I also think I should let you know that if Sam… or whatever his name is… messes with you, he'll have the pleasure of meeting my two fists."

Pan rolled her eyes. Men and their stupid macho pride.

"I'm ready," sang Bra.

Goten's eyes traveled down her body as she walked towards him. "You look amazing. You were right. Perfection takes time."

Pan interrupted before they could get even more lovey-dovey with each other. "Look at the time. It's 6:45… time to go."

* * *

They arrived at the Luminarium at precisely seven. They stared in awe at the restaurant. It really was one of the nicest restaurants around town. They walked inside only to see Marron and Uub. 

Uub saw us first. "Hey guys. You three got here on time. We got here just like two minutes ago, but they asked us to wait."

"Yeah," said Marron in agreement. They're cleaning our table. Seth had called earlier and reserved a table for us and everything."

"Is Seth here yet?" Pan asked.

Uub and Marron shook their heads.

At that moment, Pan felt a chill go up her spine. A cold hand landed on her shoulder. She turned around abruptly only to find herself looking into Seth's blue eyes. Pan managed to put up a smile, which at that moment felt like the hardest thing to do.

"Hi Seth. You look nice."

"As do you, mademoiselle." He took her hand and pecked it. He turned to the others. "Hello. I'm Seth. I'm sure Pan's told you about me."

Bra and Marron spoke up. "Yes. She has. It's nice to meet you."

They both nudged Goten and Uub, both of whom just let out a simple grunt. Goten's eyes had hardened, and he was looking at Seth with hatred as was Uub. They both had sensed a strange vibe from him and it made them put up their guard.

Bra and Marron introduced themselves and the two glaring boys with them.

Seth turned to Pan. "By the way, I hope you don't mind, but I brought my friends with me. I told them about you and they really wanted to meet you. I figured it would be okay since you were bringing your friends anyway." He gestured two people behind him to walk forward.

Pan and the others looked at them. The man and woman that stepped forward had an aura similar to Seth's surrounding them. "This is Ciara," he said pointing to the woman, "and this is Damon."

The man, Damon, stepped forward and said hello. Ciara followed his actions. Although Damon and Ciara had a dangerous aura around them like Seth, Pan found Seth to be more… deadly.

"Well," said Seth, "shall we go in?" He took Pan's arm and led her in.

After they had all gotten settled, a waiter came and took their order. Bra and Marron started a conversation with Goten and Uub begrudgingly contributing to it at times. Seth talked as well, but Ciara and Damon were quiet, only speaking when directly spoken to. They talked to each other mostly.

Pan acted as if she was listening but she was actually in her own little world. For some reason, she felt tired. Her muscles were aching a bit, and she didn't know why. However, she was pulled out of her thoughts when she sensed a familiar ki nearby.

She confirmed who it was when she heard the screechy voice of a young woman. "Oh Trunksie! I can't believe you got us reservations here! This is amazing! I love this restaurant."

She turned around to see Kyoko and Trunks walking into the restaurant. Kyoko had her arm latched around Trunks. Trunks, however, looked as if he didn't even know she was there. His eyes were darting around the restaurant as if he were looking for something.

"Oh look Trunks." Trunks turned to see what she was pointing out. "It's your sister, Goten, Uub, Marron, and that other mean girl who hurt my feelings. Let's go say hi. Who's that with them?"

Pan turned around quickly. Apparently, everyone at the table had gotten silent. Bra, Goten, Uub, and Marron had seen Trunks and Kyoko as well. Bra and Marron looked at each other and winked. It seemed their plan had worked so far.

Seth, Ciara, and Damon looked up just as Trunks and Kyoko reached their table. "Hey," said Trunks. "It's a surprise seeing you all here." He turned towards Seth. "I'm Trunks, and you are?"

"I'm Seth." Seth's eyes had narrowed. "I'm here on a date with Pan," he said angrily.

"Oh. I see," Trunks said with hatred. "Mind if you join you?"

Seth looked as if he was going to say no, but Bra and Marron beat him to the punch and said yes. Trunks and Kyoko pulled up chairs for themselves. Trunks literally put the chairs between Pan and Seth to set them apart.

Kyoko, stupid as she was, began talking to Seth. His hands began to curl up tightly. He stood up abruptly and yelled, "THAT'S IT!" He pushed his chair back and grabbed Pan roughly by the arm.

Trunks, Goten, Uub, Bra, and Marron stood up quickly, ready to aid Pan. "Let go of her," said Trunks seething with anger.

"No. I'm not putting up with all this anymore. I should've just taken Pan when I first had the chance." His eyes changed to a blood red color. "Damon… Ciara… it's time. Take care of things here."

Damon and Ciara stood up with a smirk on their faces and blood red eyes. "This is going to be fun," they said in unison.

Pan pulled away as soon as she noticed that Seth's eyes weren't on her anymore.

He turned towards her. "You shouldn't have done that Pan. You're going to regret it."

* * *

**So, what did you all think? Did I rush everything? Let me know you opinions. Don't forget to read and review.**


	11. Chapter 10

**HI AGAIN!!! I'm glad that you guys enjoyed the last chapter, and many of you thought that I rushed the end…. And well I guess I have to agree with you. I reread it and it was a bit rushed. I just wanted to get to the main part where stuff really starts to happen. Anywayz… here's the next chapter!**

**NOTE: I'm not very good at writing fight scenes… I figured that out while writing this chapter! Heh. So, I'm sorry if it's not what you expected. I did my best! **

* * *

**Ages**

**Trunks: 28**

**Pan: 21**

**Bra: 22**

**Goten: 28**

**Marron: 23**

**Uub: 27**

* * *

Pan's eyes widened as Seth rushed towards her with incredible speed. However, Trunks rushed in from the side and knocked him away through the wall.

Trunks looked around. He was pretty sure Seth wasn't knocked out yet. He noticed that the restaurant had emptied; everybody had rushed out in panic. He looked at Pan. "Are you okay?"

Pan had been shocked by all that had just happened. Seth was inhumanely strong; she had the bruise on her wrist from when Seth had grabbed her to prove it. She shook away all surprise and went back to her normal self. The glint of anger and readiness to fight took over her being. It would be hard to fight in the dress she was wearing, so she ripped a bit of it at the bottom so she could move around more freely. "I'm perfectly fine," she finally replied.

In the meantime, Goten and Uub were facing Damon and Ciara. "We want you two to leave," Goten said to Bra and Marron.

"But..." started Marron.

"No buts," said Uub. "You guys haven't practiced in a really long time. You couldn't fight right now."

The girls quickly looked at each other and realized the truth of that statement. They had both slacked off in their training when they started discovering clothes and boys. The quickly grabbed Kyoko, who had crawled into a corner to hide, and began to leave.

"Good luck," they said in unison. "Give them a good beating." Then, they left and flew off to warn the others of what was happening.

"What nice, weak little girlfriends you two have?" hissed Ciara.

"They are weak, aren't they?" added Damon. "Of course, these two little guys are probably weaker."

"You wish," Goten said with a smirk before flying towards Damon.

Goten and Damon had begun their intense fight leaving behind Uub and Ciara. "I guess you're mine, cutie," Ciara said seductively. "That blondie must have done something right to get a good looking guy like you. I'll make things easy for you. Just surrender now and you can be my slave. It's better than trying to fight me."

"No way! I'll defeat you no matter what!" He charged at Ciara while asking Kami why he had to fight the girl while Goten got to fight the guy.

* * *

Trunks and Pan had guessed right. When Seth stood up, he didn't even have a scratch on him! Nothing at all. What in the world was he? 

He walked towards them like a predator getting ready to attack its prey. Then, as if hearing their thoughts, he began to speak and answered the questions that had settled in their minds. "I bet you're wondering what I am. Am I right?" They said absolutely nothing and stood with a blank expression on their faces. "Well, I am from a different planet called Than."

Then, without any warning, he flew towards Trunks landing a punch on him and knocking him down. He scoffed. "And here I was thinking you could actually fight."

Trunks groaned. He hadn't been able to move out of the way on time. Seth was amazingly quick. He tried to get up but was knocked back down with a kick.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" shouted Pan. Seth turned towards her. "It's me you want, isn't it?" As she said that, she sent a ki blast towards him. He, however, just deflected it.

"I like girls who play rough." Then, he shot a blue spark towards Pan.

The pain she felt was unexplainable. She wanted to stop it… beg him to stop it… but she wouldn't do it. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction. She flew towards him with a speed she didn't even know she had and sent several blows to him using her feet and hands.

Seth had not expected this. He didn't think that Pan, or anyone else from this measly little planet, could even move during his attack. This attack was unique, and only a select few individuals, including Damon and Ciara, could use it. It involved the use of lightning, and it attacked the victim's nervous system. It caused immense pain and immobilized the victim for a long period of time, but it usually ended up killing them. He knew that Pan wouldn't die from it, but he had never expected that she would be able to move through it. He smirked inside; she would definitely make a good mate for him, the future king of Than.

He closed his eyes and called upon his real power. A light began to surround him, and Pan was knocked back because the light ended up pushing her away. Trunks had regained energy and stopped Pan from crashing through the wall. They stood there watching this phenomenon take place. Goten and Uub flew over next to them because their respective opponents had flown towards Seth as soon as he started bringing out his power. They all tried to get close to fight them so that the three couldn't power up all the way, but their efforts proved futile.

All three of them were now powering up to their maximum level. Therefore, the three saiyans and Uub powered up as well. Goten and Trunks were now both able to transform to Super Saiyan 3, but they stuck with the second level for now because they didn't want to use up to much of their ki right away without knowing their opponents full power level. Pan, being the intelligent person she was, only powered up to the first level. She didn't want to show them how strong she was; she would save her power for later when she really needed it.

A few second later, the light disappeared, and three figures stepped forward. They were all now much taller than before. Seth stood at a good eight feet whereas Damon was at seven and a half and Ciara at seven. Their fingernails had extended and were now razor sharp claws. Their bodies had all broadened and strange markings had appeared on their faces. The markings on Damon and Ciara's faces were the same; they were a dark blue color extending down from their blood red eyes to the middle of their cheek. On their forehead, there was a cross and a line extending from both lines. **(A/N: The forehead thing is kind of like Neji Hyuuga's seal.) **However, on Seth's face was only a spiral with squiggly lines around it; it was only on his cheek and it was red like his eyes. **(A/N: The spiral thing I'm talking about is like the seal mark on Naruto's stomach… I know… not original but I wanted something to set them apart from the saiyans and stuff.)**

Ciara and Damon stood in front of Seth and had their arms in front of them in the shape of an 'x'. "We are the most loyal followers of the future ruler of Than, and we carry the mark to prove it. We will protect him with our lives and help him achieve his goals no matter what."

"That's kind of freaky," said Uub. "How do they end up saying all that stuff at the same time?"

"They probably rehearse it when they're young or something," replied Goten humorously.

Their heads snapped towards Goten and Uub. "You two take care of those two nuisances. I'll take care of Pan… and the purple-haired brat," said Seth.

Seth's followers smirked deviously. Goten and Uub widened their eyes and flew to an empty area of the city. They didn't want any civilians to get harmed during the fight. Pan and Trunks did the same thing. Seth just watched them as they flew off and followed them a little while after.

"Trunks," began Pan, "I want to fight Seth. I don't want you interfering!"

"Are you crazy Pan? You can't take him on yourself! He just increased his power level anyway. We'll beat him together."

Pan frowned. She didn't want to fight alongside Trunks, but she could put her feelings aside this time. After all, they were fighting a common enemy. They landed on the ground at the same time Seth did. Seth started following them a while after them; this meant he was really fast as well.

None of the three said anything; Trunks and Pan flew towards him and started attacking from anyplace they found an opening. However, Seth blocked all of their attacks.

Pan and Trunks flew back. Attacking him like that was pointless. They were just making themselves tired. They would have to try and attack him with their signature attacks. Pan started forming a kamehameha whereas Trunks began to form his move, final flash.

They were both knocked down, however, by a small ball of energy that came from Seth. "Now, it's my turn to show you two what I am capable of." He flew to Trunks and attacked him continuously.

Trunks blocked as many attacks as he could, but it was difficult. Pan went over to help Trunks, but she was also getting attacked. Seth was an amazing fighter. The only way they could beat him was with the kamehameha and the final flash, but for that, they needed time.

Seth stepped back. "So, have you two had enough?"

The two of them decided to power up to their maximum level; it was necessary. Seth's eyes widened. He didn't think they had this much power. Trunks and Pan both sent several ki blasts towards him to keep him occupied for at least a minute. Then, they flew a little bit farther away and began to form their attacks.

"KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!"

"FINAL FLASH!"

As soon as all the ki blasts sent toward Seth disappeared, there attacks left their hands. His eyes widened in awe and surprise as he saw two obviously powerful attacks coming his way with such great speed, giving him no time to move out of the way.

They flew closer to him. "He's done for," said Trunks.

"There's no way he could have survived that. Our attacks were headed directly towards him."

However, they were in for a surprise because as soon as the smoke cleared, they saw Seth's figure. The attacks had formed a large crater around him, but he stood there with his arms protectively in front of him. "Do you really think those attacks could defeat me?" He let out a deep, maniacal laugh. "Now, I will destroy the pathetic prince of Saiyans." He flew up into the air and rocks and wind surrounded him. A blue light began to shine from his hands, and it soon transformed into several shapes of spears. He sent them hurdling towards Trunks. Pan tried to get to Trunks to move him out of the way, but the spears of lightning were moving at an unimaginable speed. Trunks had no time to jump out the way or even block the attack.

Smoke appeared around the area Trunks was at. As soon as it disappeared, Pan rushed towards Trunks. He was lying on the ground; the "spears" had struck near his stomach. Blood came out of his mouth; it was everywhere. Pan pulled his head towards her. "Trunks…" Her voice broke, and she began to cry.

His ki was at a critical level. He might… Pan shook away those thoughts. Trunks would survive. He was supposed to fall in love with her after he saw Kyoko for what she really was. "Trunks… just be okay. I don't care if you're with Kyoko or not. I just want you to be happy… and live your life… even if it's not with me."

"P-Pa-a-n," he rasped before he burst into coughs and threw up blood. He reached for her hand. "F-f-org-give me."

"Don't say anything Trunks. You should know how stubborn I am. I would have gotten over it eventually… aahh." Pan clutched her heart. What was happening to her? It hurt so badly. Her body was experiencing pain all of a sudden. "You'll be fine Trunks. You'll be fine."

"I-I'm s-s-sorry." His head rolled to the side and his eyes closed. His breathing lessened.

"Trunks? TRUNKS?" She shook him, pleading with him to open his beautiful, handsome eyes. "TRUNKS? Wake up! You can't do this to me… to Bra… to Bulma… to Vegeta…" Her body shook with violent sobs. "I never got to tell you how much I love you Trunks."

"I thought you were stronger than that Panny."

She snapped her head towards the voice. The owner of this voice had killed the man she loved with all her heart. "Shut up!" she said silently. Her onyx eyes stared into his red ones. "You will pay. I'll make sure you do."

Her heart… her whole body was in pain. She shut her eyes and tried to block it all out. Her head shot up. She felt like her body was being consumed by a different power… a different person.

Seth stepped back. What was happening to her? She was… changing? But, how?

The wind around her died down. She had changed; she was stronger. She was no longer Pan. Her eyes opened; they were no longer dark obsidian. They were a white-cream color. Her jet black hair had grown and went down to her lower back. To Seth's surprise, even her clothes had somehow changed. She was now wearing all white. Her arms were covered by the long-sleeved shirt and her legs by the long, tight white pants. However, there was armor on her body similar to the kind Vegeta wore when he first arrived on Earth. The only difference was that it was dark blue, contrasting greatly with the white. All in all, she looked beautiful… she was the personification of beautiful.

"Pan?" Seth asked.

However, Pan didn't reply. She just began forming some sort of attack. Seth just stood there, still in awe, but ready to fight. Just a few seconds later, there was a small ball in her right hand. It was in the shape of a sphere and a pure white color.

Seth laughed. "You're going to defeat me with that little thing? You must be losing it, dear."

Then, she spoke calmly. "You should know something. The size of an attack doesn't matter… and I will prove it to you with this attack called furia del cuore."

She thrust it towards Seth and it went towards him so fast that he barely saw it before it hit him. His eyes widened as he felt it hit his chest. Blood came out of his mouth. He touched it. _**"I'm bleeding? I… nobody has ever done this before. So, how can a saiyan, especially a quarter saiyan, do this to me?"**_

He fell forwards. The pain was unbearable. How could he, one of the strongest beings in the universe, go out with just one attack? It was impossible. However, he knew that this was the end. He had been defeated. He couldn't even stand, so it was impossible for him to even land a punch on her. He looked up when he saw a figure in front of him. "I'm done for. I've… lost. Please… kill me and put me out of my misery."

Before Pan had a chance to say or do anything, the z-team arrived with Goten and Uub. "PAN!" shouted Goten as he ran towards her. He stopped half way though. That person standing there didn't really look like Pan. The rest of them stopped next to him.

Pan turned around and walked to Trunks and picked him up. She started walking towards the z-team with tears cascading down her face. She stood in front of Vegeta. "I'm sorry. I've failed. I've failed you, Bulma, Bra… and my love, Trunks."

Vegeta's eyes widened as he got a good look at Pan and as he listened to her words. He stepped towards her. He put his hand where Trunks' heart was. His eyes snapped open. "He's… he's alive, but barely."

"But how?" she asked.

"Your bond. It's one-sided, but your love for him was enough it seems." Everyone looked at him with confusion. "Pan loves him so much that she ended up going through a rare kind of transformation called angelo della vedova. Basically, it occurred because she thought she lost him which caused her to lose control of herself. She could think of nothing but that fact that her love died, even though he really didn't. I didn't think this transformation was possible though. I've only heard about it happening one time to a saiyan warrior. She lost her mate in battle and all she wanted was revenge. A higher force, or being, called dio di amore rotto takes over your body, so to speak, and helps with avenging your love. The saiyan who originally went through the transformation ended up killing anyone who got in her way and, in the end, she died herself. In Pan's case, however, Trunks didn't really die. He's alive, but barely."

There was silence once Vegeta finished talking. They were all in awe at what had occurred.

Pan shifted Trunks in her arms and felt a bit lighter. He was alive; the love of her life was alive. She held onto him tightly and flew towards capsule corp where she knew Bulma would be waiting.

She flew at incredible speed and arrived there just seconds later. She walked inside to Bulma's lab. When Bulma turned around, she dropped the pen and clipboard in her hand. "TRUNKS!" Tears began to roll down her face. "My baby… what happened?"

"He's alive, but barely. We have to get him into the tank so he can recover."

Bulma said nothing but led the way. They got him in there as fast as they could. Pan watched him floating in there. She hoped he would make it through this. She fell on her knees as she felt a sharp pain shoot through her body. "Aaaagghhh!"

"PAN!" Bulma ran towards her. "What's wrong?"

Pan turned her head upwards and looked into the tank. The last thing she saw was Trunks' serene face.

* * *

**So what do you guys think?**

**Other than that, I thought I would let you know that furia del cuore means fury of the heart, angelo della vedova means widowed angel, and dio di amore rotto means god of broken love… I'm not sure what language it was… I think it was Italian, but I'm not 100 positive. Also, the name of the planet is Than, which is supposed to mean death. I thought it was kinda cool.**

**Also, you'll find out what happens to Seth in the next chapter and his whole reason for wanting Pan. There will be more on Trunks, Kyoko, and Pan in the next chapter when they wake as well.**

**And one more thing… I said it in the beginning and I'll say it again… I'm not very good at writing fights, so if it was choppy and all over the place… I apologize. I don't know how others write such amazing fight scenes… I wanna give props to all those who write incredible fight scenes… Good job!**

**Anywayz… I'm done rambling now. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter, and what I could have done to make it better. Until next time my friends… Laterz. **


	12. Chapter 11

**HI AGAIN!!! I know… it's been a really long time since I last updated and I apologize. But, now I have the whole month off because my first semester of college is over. I finally finished all my finals. So… I'm going to try and write as much as I can this month! Now… on to the chapter.

* * *

**

**Ages**

**Trunks: 28**

**Pan: 21**

**Bra: 22**

**Goten: 28**

**Marron: 23**

**Uub: 27**

_**Thoughts are in bold italics.

* * *

**_

A few hours later, a worn out Pan stepped out of the regeneration tank with wobbly legs. She saw a fresh pair of clothes in the corner and quickly put them on. There was no one in the lab right now but her it seemed.

But, then she saw him. He was still healing peacefully in the tank. She shakily walked towards him and touched the glass with her hand. "Trunks… I'm so sorry. All of this is my fault. If I had just said no to that bloody… thing… in the first place, he wouldn't have done this. You wouldn't be in here." She felt her heart ache, and a single tear escaped her eyes. "I'm so sorry Trunks."

"Pan," said a shocked voice from the door. Pan turned to see Bulma's worried face. "You're up! Oh, I just went to get some lunch. I wish I hadn't. How are you feeling? You had a lot of injuries."

She bustled around Pan, checking her thoroughly. _**"Of course, most of them occurred because of the pain caused by the bond. Vegeta told me your worry and concern for Trunks caused you to lose a lot of energy."**_

Pan opened her mouth to speak. "Is Trunks going to get better soon?"

Bulma immediately stopped what she was doing and looked at the young girl, whom she considered as a daughter, with sympathy. "He suffered several injuries. The worst one was the one on his chest. However, I'm sure he will make a quick recovery. Don't worry Pan," she said trying to soothe the young girl.

Pan's hands formed into fists and she began to tremble with rage. This happened because of her and Seth. She felt a burning hatred for Seth for trying to kill Trunks and causing him all these horrible injuries. "Where's Seth?" Pan asked in a dangerously calm voice.

Bulma watched Pan as rage flickered across her eyes. She had never seen so much hatred on Pan's face. "Vegeta and the others have him locked up. He's unconscious right now. We didn't ask or do anything to him yet. Vegeta says it's your right to decide what to do with him since he hurt your…" Bulma stopped before saying the word mate, "since he hurt Trunks. That's why we're waiting for you and Trunks. So, you can ask him any questions you want and then it's your choice whether he lives… or dies."

"I want to see him right now."

"But…"

"I don't want to talk to him. I want to torture him slowly and painfully. He will beg and plead with me to kill him, but I won't because I'm going to make him suffer." Pan had dropped out of the transformation a long time ago, but her eyes turned the same white-cream color they had when she started talking about torturing Seth.

"Calm down brat," said a familiar gruff voice. Pan's eyes returned to the dark, obsidian color when she saw him. _**"You can leave now woman,"**_ Vegeta said to her telepathically. _**"I have to talk to her."**_

Bulma left without any argument.

Pan looked at him with a glare. "Why should I not do anything? Or better yet why aren't you doing anything?" she asked icily. "After all, that is your son, the prince of Saiyans, the heir to the throne, who was on the brink of death just a while ago! How can you sit around doing nothing?"

"You think I don't care?" he asked calmly. "Well, you're wrong. I may not act like it, but I care for him, Bra, and Bulma."

This was the first time he had openly admitted that he was attached to his family. This was the first time Pan had heard him actually say Bulma's name. She didn't need him to say any of that however. She already knew how Vegeta felt. She only said the things she said because of her anger. She didn't mean anything though. She knew that he would die for his family. "I…"

Vegeta didn't let her say anything as he continued. "I wanted to slowly kill that thing, but I didn't because I know that you and Trunks have your own questions to ask. I know it's your duty and right to do whatever you want to him. Don't let your anger and rage cloud your better judgment, Pan. You're smarter than that. Hmph."

Pan let all his words sink in. He was right… as usual. She swallowed her pride for once in her life and apologized. She had insulted Vegeta, her king. "I'm sorry, sensei." She had been training with Vegeta in the mornings because he had said he would train her; he was her sensei and king, both of whom should be respected. "I'm sorry, my king."

Vegeta's face showed shock when she called him a king. No one had done that before, and he knew she wasn't mocking him or anything of the sort. He composed himself quickly to hide the shock. She would definitely make an excellent mate for her son.

"I shouldn't have said all those things. I let my hatred take control; I'll wait for Trunks to get better before I do anything." Her eyes shifted to the man she loved. As she looked at him, the rage in her eyes disappeared only to be replaced with sorrow. "But, what if he…" she stopped not wanting to complete her question.

"He'll be fine. He isn't the prince of saiyans for nothing, you know. Anyway, come upstairs. Your parents and everyone else are waiting to see you. The woman told them you woke up."

"But…" she said looking at Trunks.

"He'll be fine being alone for a few minutes. Everyone is worried, so just see them for a while and then come back."

Pan sighed. "Fine." She began to walk upstairs but stopped when she remembered something. "But, first, I have to ask you something."

Vegeta nodded at her to continue.

"During the battle, I transformed. It was like someone took over my body. I wanted to destroy everything, but there was a part of me that said not to when I saw all of you. I know what I became and I know what happened to the last person that went through this transformation. It's like I was given knowledge and memories that had to do with that. I wanted to know if there is a chance of that transformation happening again."

Vegeta said nothing for a minute. "I'm not sure, but I don't think it will happen again unless there is another battle in which something like this happens. Do you want to make that transformation again?"

Pan's eyes widened. "No. I never want to do that again. I was powerful, but I don't want that kind of power that consumes me. I'm fine with turning to super saiyan and stuff."

"Good. It might be dangerous to you if you do make that transformation again. Was that it?" he asked, knowing that she had more questions.

"You briefly mentioned that I had a one-sided bond."

Vegeta sighed. It was time he told her everything. He was hoping she would have forgotten that he even mentioned it, but it seemed that she didn't. "It's obvious you love my son. You truly love him; that bimbo he's with is just a fake. Like I told you a few days ago, he will come around and see the truth about her. That's when he'll see the woman who has been there for him all this time. He loves you; I know that for sure. He refuses to accept it. You came to the realization that you loved a long time ago. Your love for him was exceptionally strong that you formed a one-sided bond. It's not complete because you haven't bitten him yet to mark him as yours. However, that doesn't make much of a difference because you've bonded emotionally. The fact that your love is not yet returned is causing you pain. Hence, the pain in your heart… the pain in your whole body… is occurring because of the fact that it's one-sided. The worst thing is that if the bond remains one-sided for too long," he paused, "the pain will increase and eventually kill you."

Pan just stood there, shocked and surprised. _**"Kill me? I'll die?"**_

"Are you okay, Pan?" asked Vegeta.

Pan was shaken out of her reverie. "Um. Yeah, I'm fine. But, how do you know for sure that he cares about me the way you say he does?"

"I know my brat. I've seen the way he acts around you, the way his eyes and expressions change when he talks about you. He loves you. You could tell him directly about the bond, and he'll try to help you. But, knowing you, you would never let him do that."

"Don't tell him! If he does love me, I want it to happen naturally. If I die, I will die happy."

"I won't be telling him because that would mean he forced himself to bond to you; that would only cause both of you a terrible amount of pain. Hmph. You're stronger than anyone I have ever met. You're a lot like Kakarot, selfless and kind. You're a true saiyan; I don't know how many times I've seen you prove it. You will be a good mate for my son."

Pan smiled and did something unexpected for the King of Saiyans. She ran up to him and hugged him. Vegeta, hesitantly, returned her hug.

"Thank you."

When they pulled away, Vegeta said, "Now, let's get upstairs."

Pan followed Vegeta up the stairs slowly, her heart still aching.

* * *

When she reached the living room, the first people she saw were her parents.

Videl looked at her daughter and ran to her. "Oh Pan… my baby… are you alright? We were so worried!"

"Mom, I'm fine. Don't fret."

Gohan reached his daughter and gave her a hug. There was no need for any words to be expressed between them.

Then, her friends came over to her. Bra and Marron were perfectly fine whereas Goten and Uub had a few scratches and bruises left from their tough battle. Other than that, they were fine as well.

"Glad you're okay Panny," said Goten ruffling her hair.

"You and Trunks must have had a seriously hard time fighting Seth. His two minions were strong, but not as strong as him. It took me and Goten a while to beat them, but, like usual, we kicked butt." Uub smiled and puffed his chest out.

"Oh please," said Marron. "True, you beat them, but only after you two got the beating of a lifetime." Uub's chest deflated and everyone in the room laughed, easing the tension in the room.

The atmosphere in the room changed when they all heard the familiar screechy voice of Kyoko. "Where is she?" she asked screaming. "Where is that disgusting girl? I'll kill her." Kyoko walked around everyone and saw Pan. She walked to her and pointed her finger in Pan's face. "You! All of this is your fault. My Trunksie-poo is hurt because of you… and even worse, you ruined our date! Because of you, Trunks can't even go to my friend's party tonight. We'll look horrible in their eyes. Of course, you probably set all of this up to get Trunks away from me! You're jealous of me. You hate the fact that he loves me and not you! Well, you know what? Get over your stupid little crush, you whore, and leave Trunksie-poo alone."

Rage flickered across Pan's face, and she could feel everyone's anger at Kyoko's words. However, she shut her eyes and calmed herself down. She quietly pushed Kyoko's finger out of her face and opened her mouth to say something. But, she didn't have a chance because, at that moment, Bra slapped Kyoko with great force.

"You slut!" she said furiously. "How dare you come into this house as if it's ours and begin insulting one of my best friends? By the way, for your information, it's not Pan's fault. It's Seth's fault. Get that through your thick head!" she screamed causing Kyoko to flinch back. "And jealous? Why would Pan, a powerful and beautiful woman, be jealous of an airheaded bimbo like you? Pan is prettier, smarter, stronger, and more compassionate than you could ever dream of being! She's everything you are not. If you ask me, you're the one who's jealous, not Pan!"

Pan smiled, grateful that Bra had stood up for her.

Kyoko was red in the face by now. "Why you…"

Before she could continue, a voice came from the doorway of the lab. "What's going on?" It was Trunks.

Pan just stood there, frozen in her spot, as she looked at Trunks. He was fine. She took a step forward but stopped when Kyoko ran into his arms and started crying. "Oh Trunksi-poo," she shrilled. "I'm so glad you're okay. You came at the perfect time. Bra and that thing," she said pointing to Pan, "were being so horrible to me. I just came in when your sister just came up to me and slapped me. I just wanted to see how you were doing. My heart was breaking into pieces while you were hurt."

Everyone sweat dropped at what she said. Was she that stupid as to tell him only part of the truth when there was a room full of witnesses who knew otherwise?

Trunks sighed and rubbed his temple with his fingers. "Kyoko, please… I'm not in the mood for all of this. It was wrong for Bra to slap you," he said glaring at Bra, "but I'm sure she wouldn't slap you for the heck of it."

"Trunksie-poo! I can't believe you're defending that monster you call a sister and her slutty friend."

Trunks' eyes glistened with anger and he pushed himself away from Kyoko. "Kyoko, I love you, but that is my sister and friend that you're insulting. I'm sorry that Bra slapped you, but I really don't feel like dealing with this right now."

Bra and Pan glanced at each other and smiled. At least, Trunks didn't believe her completely.

He turned to Pan as his mother, Bulma, ran to him and began to check up on him. "You're okay! What happened to Seth? I can't remember much after I got hit by those weird spear things."

Vegeta spoke up before anyone could say anything. "Apparently, the brat went through a transformation called angelo della vedova. It's very rare, but it made her strong enough so that she could defeat that thing. But, he's still alive. She would have killed him if we hadn't shown up when we did."

Vegeta left out the part about the bond. He knew the others wouldn't mention anything about it because he and Gohan had specifically told everyone not to. Kakarot's brat was pretty smart; he understood why Vegeta wouldn't let anyone mention it. The love had to come naturally. It couldn't be forced because it would cause both of them pain.

"Wait. So that thing is alive? Why didn't you kill it? That thing… Seth tried to take Pan. Why are you letting it live?"

"Calm down, boy!" Vegeta exclaimed. "We need to know what his true purpose was. Why did he want Pan? You and Pan will be allowed to question him first. Then, you both choose how he dies. We just need to make sure that there won't be more like him coming to Earth. If there are more of them, we will have to prepare for a battle."

Trunks sighed. "Fine."

"TRUNKS!" shouted Bulma.

"What?"

"Don't you 'what' me, young man. I'm trying to check up on you but you keep moving. Get down to the lab so I check you thoroughly. You too, Pan."

"But, I'm fine!" they exclaimed in unison.

"I'll tell you if you're fine or not! Now… MARCH!"

They trudged down to the lab with Bulma behind them. Pan smirked as she passed the still fuming Kyoko.

* * *

After twenty long minutes, Bulma said, "I'll be right back. I have to find the tubes."

Trunks and Pan were left alone in silence after she left. They could both feel the tension in the air between them.

After a few more minutes, Trunks spoke up. "Pan…" Her head snapped in his direction. "I… I'm glad you're okay. After I was hurt, I remember apologizing to you. I just want to say that I meant it. I didn't say it just because I was dying." That thought made Pan's body ache. "I really meant it. The being hurt incident made me realize that I value our friendship more than anything. I don't want to ruin that. So, once again, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all the things I said to you… for the way I acted."

"Trunks…" she said, her eyes turning red from holding back tears. "You're an idiot." She flew towards him and hugged him. Her whole body hurt, but she didn't care. At least, she hadn't lost his friendship… even though she wanted much more.

Trunks frowned inwardly when she pulled away. He was confused by that thought. Pan… warm? That was odd though. He felt like he lost something when she pulled away. He shook those thoughts out of his head. He was just tired.

"So, when do you want to see _him_?"

Trunks know who the 'him' was frowned. "Let's just see him tomorrow. I think everybody could use some rest."

"Trunks?"

"Yeah."

"Why are we still here?"

"I don't know. Let's go before my mom comes back. How about I treat you to some pizza and ice cream, Panny? Just the two of us."

Pan smiled feeling elated. "You got yourself a deal."

They heard footsteps. Bulma was coming back. "Uh oh. Pan… I think we should run if we want to leave."

"Agreed."

They rushed out the window just as Bulma came downstairs.

* * *

Later that night, Trunks was lying down in his bed feeling oddly happy. Tonight had been wonderful. He and Pan had made up.

Pan… That name made him tingle, but he didn't know why. _**"I guess it's just because I'm happy that we're friends again."**_

He frowned as he remembered his thoughts after he had gotten hurt in the battle. He had remembered his family and friends. But… all he could really remember was Pan… his little Panny. He remembered the first time he saw Pan… the first time they fought… all their good times… everything.

Did that mean something?

What confused him was that he didn't even think of Kyoko, his girlfriend, at all. Maybe, he remembered his moments with Pan because she was there with him at that time. But, he briefly recalled memories of his family and friends… so why not Kyoko?

He sighed. Sometimes, life could be so complicated.

"_**What if… what if Pan was telling the truth about Kyoko? Would Kyoko actually cheat on me? No… no… she wouldn't. Pan must have seen someone else and mistaken that person for Kyoko."**_

It had to be someone else Pan had seen. He loved Kyoko, and he knew she wouldn't do something like that.

But, then there was Pan… a name that represented a beautiful girl… no… woman. Pan… his best friend. But, why did he feel like he wanted more than a friendship with Pan?

Life was definitely a lot more complicated than he had ever thought.

* * *

**So, what did you all think? Did you like it? Don't forget to R/R. Constructive criticism is highly appreciated because I want to really try to improve my writing style.**


	13. Chapter 12

**HI AGAIN!!! Here's the next chapter. But, first I would just like to wish everyone a very Happy Christmas and Happy New Year! Hope you all enjoy the holidays!**

**NOTE: 1) I will be revising a few of the previous chapters. So far, I have only revised chapter one.**

**2) Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me.

* * *

**

**Ages**

**Trunks: 28**

**Pan: 21**

**Bra: 22**

**Goten: 28**

**Marron: 23**

**Uub: 27**

_**Thoughts are in bold italics.

* * *

**_

Pan's obsidian eyes opened to a bright room. She was in one of the guest rooms at the Briefs' residence because today she and Trunks would confront Seth. She shifted around in the large, comfortable bed and sighed. That was one of the best night's sleep she had gotten in a long time.

Last night, she and Trunks had mended their fragile friendship. _Friendship._ That was the only thing they had right now. Nothing more, nothing less. But, Pan still had hope that one day soon, their friendship would evolve into something more.

Pan sighed. Life could be so complicated.

She shook her head to clear her mind of all these thoughts. She didn't need that right now. She would deal with that when the time came. She got up abruptly and went to get ready for a whole new day.

* * *

Pan walked to the kitchen; her stomach was growling quite loudly. She was greeted by a surprising sight right as she entered. Her uncle and her friend were… _kissing_. She cleared her throat loudly to grab their attention.

The two of them broke apart as quick as lightening with wide eyes. They both sighed in relief as they noticed that it was only Pan who had seen them. Pan smirked at them. "So… how long has this been going on?"

Goten ruffled his hair in embarrassment. "Actually, we just officially got together yesterday night."

Bra moved forward to Pan looking worried. "Pan! You can't tell my dad! He'll be so angry!"

Pan gave her a reassuring smile. "I won't. Trust me."

Bra squealed and gave Pan a hug. "Oh, thank you so much Pan."

"So, how did you two reveal your feelings?" Pan curiously asked.

Bra blushed. "Well…"

"Wait," said Goten, interrupting Bra. His eyes widened. "You're dad is coming back from training. Tell her somewhere else so he won't hear you." He looked around the room frantically. "What should I do? I know. I'm going to get ice cream. I'll be back soon. Bye!" With that, he flew out the kitchen window in fear of Vegeta finding out their secret and pulverizing him for getting together with his little princess.

Bra and Pan just looked at the spot where Goten was and stifled their laughter. Bra grabbed Pan's arm and pulled her. "Come on. Let's go to my room to talk. Marron is probably in there now."

In less than ten seconds, they were inside Bra's room. Like Bra had stated, Marron was indeed in the room. Pan sat on the bed next to Marron feeling eager to hear the story.

"So, let me tell you what happened," Bra began enthusiastically. "It actually started with Marron and Uub. You and Trunks had already left when this happened. But, first, let me tell you about Kyoko. After my mom dragged you and Trunks downstairs, Kyoko started crying and complaining about how you had brainwashed her 'Trunkie-poo'. Marron put her in her place by grabbing her and kicking her out of the house. It was hilarious. That slut deserved so much more, in my opinion." Bra's mind wandered off with thoughts about exactly what Kyoko deserved. Marron and Pan could tell that she was probably thinking of horrible things by the way she smirked.

Pan snapped her fingers in front of Bra's face to get her attention. "Get back to the story!" Pan exclaimed.

"Oh yeah… the story. Apparently, Marron and Uub had gotten together right after the fight with Seth and his minions, whatever their names were. Goten and I found out when we walked into the room Uub was staying in; they were making out like crazy. They were all over each other."

At this, Marron had started to blush. "Shut up. We were just kissing." Bra rolled her eyes and scoffed. "It's true, Pan. Uub came to me right after he was healed and asked if he could talk to me. He was _so _sweet."

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_"Marron," said Uub walking over to her. He had bandages all across the upper part of his body._

_"Uub! What are you doing? You shouldn't walk around right now. You're still hurt!"_

_"I'm perfectly fine. But, I really need to talk to you." He looked down on the ground. "Do you have time right now?"_

_Marron looked at him with confusion evident in her eyes. "Sure. Is everything okay?"_

_"Yeah. Everything is fine. Let's go up to the room I'm staying in, so we can have some privacy."_

_Marron followed him wondering what he could possibly want to talk about. She walked behind him with millions of thoughts racing through her head. She began to feel nervous. What if he knew her secret? Her secret was the fact that she had fallen for her friend so long ago but had not admitted her feelings to him in fear of being rejected. What if he knew? He wouldn't make fun of her, would he? She was beginning to panic now._

_She didn't realize that they had reached their destination until she was broken out of her daze by Uub snapping his fingers in front of her. She smiled sheepishly._

_Uub sat down on the bed and motioned Marron to do the same. He sighed before beginning what he had to say. "Marron. I… During the fight with Ciara and Damon, Goten and I almost lost. I was so afraid that I would die without telling you…"_

_He stopped not knowing how to say it._

_"Telling me what?"_

_"When I thought I was going to die, the only person I could think about was you." Marron's eyes widened. "The truth is… I've had feelings for you for a long time. I just never told you because I didn't know how you felt about me. I didn't realize how far my feelings went until that fight. I realized that I loved you." Marron let out a gasp. "That's why I'm telling you. I don't want to die with you not knowing how far my feelings go. I love you Marron… only you."_

_He had turned his gaze away from her in the end when he heard her gasp. He assumed she would turn him down… gently, of course, because that was the kind of woman Marron was._

_His eyes widened in surprise when Marron jumped on him and hugged him. When she pulled back, he noticed tears in her eyes._

_"Uub… you have no idea how long I've dreamed of hearing those words escape your lips. I never told you how I felt because I was afraid of being rejected." She let a sob escape. "The truth is… I love you as well. I love you so much Uub."_

_She wiped her tears away quickly and looked at him. Uub grinned feeling elated. He leaned in, making his way towards her soft, plump lips. When their lips met, they felt the whole world around them disappear. At that moment, the only thing that existed was them._

**END FLASHBACK

* * *

**

"That was so sweet!" exclaimed Bra.

Pan just nodded wondering if anything like that could happen between her and Trunks. She shook those thoughts out of her head.

"That was pretty much what happened with me and Goten," said Bra. "The only difference was that we were in the kitchen eating breakfast and I didn't cry." Marron blushed once more. "After he told me how he felt, I just jumped across the table and kissed him. Then, I told him I felt the same way."

The other two girls laughed. They could definitely see Bra doing that.

"I'm _so_ glad that you two are with your respective partners now," Pan said sighing. "It was too much too handle. You guys would look at your men with longing, and then they would look at you when you turned away. It's about time!"

The other two just smiled.

Marron spoke up before Bra had the chance. "So, what happened with you and Trunks last night? Bulma was furious when you two flew out the window. It was hilarious!"

Pan smiled with a happy, yet sad, look in her eyes. "We mended our friendship."

Her two friends shared a look. "You're getting there Pan," Bra said.

"Bra is right. You've fixed your friendship with him. Pretty soon, you two will be exchanging those three special words."

Before Pan could say anything in return, the door to the room opened. It was Trunks. "Hi, you guys."

"Hey, Trunks," the three girls said in unison.

"I was looking all over for you Pan! I wanted to know if you wanted to confront Seth now."

Pan's eyes darkened. "Let's do it."

Pan stood and left the room without a word. She would finally get answers now; she would now know for sure whether or not he was telling the truth during their fight.

Trunks followed Pan silently. He had been looking forward to this. He would make sure Seth paid for what he did to Pan and him.

Both of them were consumed in their thoughts and did not say anything when they noticed that Vegeta and Bulma had started to follow them.

When they all arrived at the room that held their prisoner, they stopped and looked at each other. Bulma opened the door with a password and by scanning her hand. Bulma had made sure that their 'guest' would not be able to escape by putting strong barriers around Seth.

Bulma moved aside so that Trunks and Pan could enter. Before they did, Vegeta said, "Just make sure you two keep your calm. Don't let him see your anger."

With those words, Vegeta and Bulma walked away so that the two brave warriors could confront a common enemy.

* * *

Pan and Trunks stepped into the room very quietly. The room was dark and dull with no windows to shed some bright light into it. They turned towards a corner of the room where a dark figure lay on the ground. He was obviously not in his "human" form because they could see his blood red eyes glowing in the dark, watching every step they took towards him.

As they got closer, they noticed that he was bloody and bruised. It was painfully obvious that he had tried to escape the force field that Bulma had caged him in. They smirked as they realized how strong and painful Bulma's cage was.

"It's so nice that you came to visit me," Seth whispered with a raspy voice. "I've been longing for your company for so long. Did you miss me Panny?"

Pan's expression hardened and she looked at him with hatred. "Don't call me that," she hissed. She took a step forward but stopped when she felt Trunks' hand on her shoulder.

"You're lucky we didn't kill you yet," Trunks said angrily. "But, we want answers. No games. Just tell us the truth. Understood?"

Seth smiled deviously but said nothing.

Pan and Trunks looked at each other wondering who should start the examination. Pan just nodded to signal Trunks that he could begin.

"What are you?" Trunks asked.

Seth chuckled and sat up. "I see you're dumber than you look. I already told you that day that I am from the planet Than. We call ourselves Thanians."

Trunks glared at him. "So, is everyone on your planet as strong as you? How many of you are there?"

"Do we have to do this? You see I'm rather tired. Maybe we can reschedule."

Trunks stomped closer to the force field. "Just answer the damn questions otherwise I will not hesitate to kill you!" His voice was full of malice directed at the vile creature in front of him.

Seth scoffed. "Fine. I will do as you say seeing as I have nothing to do in here. We are one of the strongest races in the universe. Even the pathetic saiyan race pales in comparison to us." At that statement, both Pan and Trunks growled. "Ah. I see I struck a nerve. However, it's true. I am one of the strongest beings on my planet. After all, I am the prince. Soon, I will be the King of Than."

Pan spoke up before Trunks could say anything. "Well… It seems that one of the strongest beings got beaten by a 'pathetic' saiyan. Didn't they?"

Seth growled loudly at the arrogant look on Pan's face. "That was sheer luck."

"Why did you come here? What did you hope to accomplish?" asked Trunks before Pan could say anything in return.

Seth continued to look at Pan. "I came because I cannot become king without a mate. I tried so hard to find a strong woman, but they were all weak and died in my bed." He smirked as Pan's eyes widened in disgust. "I needed a strong mate; I visited many other planets but could not find anyone that even came close to matching me in power. My servants, Ciara and Damon, designed a machine that could sense the strength of a being. I used it, and it led me to Earth. I found you at the mall and planned to make you mine. However, that plan obviously backfired due to certain unforeseen circumstances, one of them being the purple-haired monkey."

"Watch what you say!" Pan and Trunks hissed in unison.

"You're quite arrogant for someone who has been badly beaten and locked up," said Trunks. "Are there more of you coming?"

Seth turned away and frowned.

"Answer me!"

"There aren't any more of my kind coming."

There was a minute of silence as Pan and Trunks digested that sentence.

"What do you mean?" Pan asked harshly.

He didn't look at either of them. "I went out a lot with my servants, sometimes for months. They will assume I just settled in some other place or gave up my duty. I have six more brothers just as strong as me; they all want the throne. With me gone, they will have more of a chance. They won't care. My people are ruthless and merciless. We care for no one but ourselves and that makes us strong. I was third in line for the throne, so I killed my two elder brothers."

Pan and Trunks just stared at the ground. What kind of planet was this? How could they be so evil?

The two of them were pulled out of their thoughts when Seth spoke once more.

"Even if I cannot get back to my planet, I will escape this cage and kill the prince of saiyans. As for Pan, I will make her my concubine. Then, I will take control of this planet. Just wait and see!" With that, he channeled some more energy and rushed towards the force field. "I will get revenge!"

Trunks and Pan jumped back as Seth rushed forward. However, he was sent flying back as the shocks ran through his body. He growled. "Just because I can't get out of here doesn't mean I can't get revenge. I can still ruin lives by causing emotional pain."

Trunks and Pan glared at him with a questioning look. What kind of pain could he possibly cause?

"While I was in here, I realized what kind of transformation took place with you Panny." Seth turned to Trunks. "The only reason she transformed was because she thought you, her true love, was dead."

Trunks stared at Seth, not noticing the look of horror on Pan's face. "What are you saying?" asked Trunks.

"Leave it, Trunks!" Pan said quickly. "He's probably making it all up." Pan pulled his arm to get him to leave, but he wouldn't budge.

"Tell me!" Trunks demanded.

"Only someone who loves someone with all her heart can make that transformation. That also means that poor, little Panny has formed a one-sided bond with you."

Trunks eyes widened in shock, and Seth smirked with satisfaction at the reaction he was getting.

"Obviously, she doesn't want to be alone, so she will try and get you to be with her… even if it means lying and hurting others!"

Trunks just turned to Pan and saw a look of anger and sadness on her face. The only thing he could do at that moment was leave. He walked out the door and closed with a loud slam.

Pan winced as she heard the door slam. She looked at Seth with all the hatred and anger she could muster. "You've done enough damage! You will die!"

However, to Seth's surprise, Pan just walked out of the room. Pan walked straight into Vegeta. "Kill him," she said.

He nodded, but before he entered said a few words to her. "It was probably for the best. Maybe this will help him realize."

Pan just looked away from him and at the ground. "No. It will just make things worse." With that, she walked away.

Vegeta sighed. How much more pain will that young woman have to experience before she finally sees happiness? After he cursed Kami for making her miserable, he went inside with a smirk on his face. When he saw the pathetic creature in front of him, he got an evil glint in his eyes. Perhaps he would torture the creature first before killing it. This would be fun.

* * *

Pan walked on the grounds outside of Capsule Corp. just thinking. She didn't have the courage to confront Trunks right now. Just when she had thought that things were getting better, they got worse. Why was Kami making her suffer like this? Why? She mentally cursed Kami for causing her pain.

She sighed. What would she do now? What would she say to Trunks when she saw him?

She envied Bra and Marron for the happiness they had received. Their respective partners returned their love. Why couldn't she have something like that?

She mentally kicked herself for even thinking something like that. She should be happy for her friends, not envious.

Pan lay down on a bench that was in the Briefs' backyard. She weighed the pros and cons of her options. She could avoid Trunks as best as possible. She got rid of that idea. That would be hard. For one, she might die and would have absolutely no chance of winning him over. That option was definitely out.

She could just confront him and tell him that if he was her friend, he should bond with her. She could guilt him into it. She discarded that idea immediately. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if she did that. In her eyes, that would make her worse than dirt. Her parents would probably be disappointed in her as well; that was something she did not want.

She considered some other options but they were all equally horrible because one person would definitely end up suffering sorrow and sadness.

Pan began to give up hope. However, her face hardened when she remembered a few words her grandfather, Goku, had said to her a long time ago when she was young. _There will be several times in your life when it seems that all hope is gone. But, you have to remember that there is always a light in the darkest of times. All you have to do is find it; it might not come to you. You have to bring hope back. Life is not easy; the best way to get through it is with a lot of hard-work, patience, and hope._

Pan sat up and smiled. She would find the light that was hope. She would get through the darkness no matter what.

She grinned and stood up with pride when she remembered she was Pan Son, a powerful saiyan warrior. She could get through anything if she tried. The best thing to do would be to confront Trunks and tell him the truth. She would not guilt him into bonding with her… never. She would tell him that she was ready to fight for him. She would win him… with hard-work, patience, and hope.

* * *

**So, how was it? Please let me know. R/R. Once again, HAPPY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone! I'm back! I know it's been a **_**long**_** time since I last updated. I never realized how difficult college could be. The semester has been crazy… I almost got a B in one of my classes, so I had to really study to bring it up. Man, I hate taking summer classes… such a pain! But, I found some time so here's the chapter. Sorry for keeping all of you waiting for so long. I apologize… I hate waiting for other authors to update their stories because I always want to know what's going to happen next. So, I know how you feel.**

**I would especially like to thank lovesanime92. And thanks to everyone else for reviewing.**

* * *

**Ages**

**Trunks: 28**

**Pan: 21**

**Bra: 22**

**Goten: 28**

**Marron: 23**

**Uub: 27**

__

**Thoughts are in bold-italics.**

* * *

Trunks Vegeta Briefs sat on the edge of the cliff looking at the ocean. A slight breeze in the air blew his hair forward and made the water in the ocean down below flow faster. It was time for the sunset, so a variety of colors covered the sky and the ocean. He sighed softly. The sunset was beautiful, but he had always preferred the beauty that surrounded him when the sun rose in the morning.

The sunrise meant a new day… a fresh start. Perhaps that was why he liked it so much. Perhaps he liked it more because it was just more beautiful. Perhaps it was because he felt more peace and tranquility when watching it. Or perhaps… it was because of _her._ Pan. The first time he had watched the sunrise was with Pan… in this very spot.

She was eight years old at that time. She wanted to go watch the sunrise at the beach, but no one wanted to take her so early in the morning. So, she had come to him. She asked him if he would take her. He remembered her soft, innocent, angelic voice and her eyes. They were pleading with him to agree, and so he was going to say yes. After all, who in the world could resist those eyes?

But, he decided to tease her a little. He asked her why she wanted to go. She had never shown any interest in something like this before. She had hesitated before answering. But, he remembered her words clearly. He had not been expecting such an answer.

* * *

**Flashback**

_"It's so early though, Panny!" said Trunks._

_Pan looked at him with her obsidian eyes. "But, I really want to go. Please! I'll do anything to go!"_

_Trunks sighed and was about to agree but stopped himself. First, he wanted to know why she was so desperate to go. "I'm not sure if I'll take you. But, tell me something. Why do you want to go?"_

_She looked away from him. After a few seconds of silence, she answered. "Because of Grandma Chi-Chi."_

_His eyes furrowed in confusion. "What? Why? What do you mean?"_

_"I was staying over at her house a few days ago because Mommy and Daddy had to go on a business trip. And, she hadn't seen me in a long time, so she wanted me to stay with her."_

_Trunks nodded and motioned for her to continue._

_"Well, I woke up a little early one morning, and she wasn't there. But, she came back just a few minutes later. When I asked her where she was, she said she was watching the sunrise. I asked her why because it happens so early in the morning. She said she watches it every day because it reminds her of Grandpa Goku. She told me she misses him a lot, and when she watches the sunrise, she feels like she's closer to him. It makes her less sad. Apparently, before he left, Grandpa took her to watch the sunrise, and he told her something. He had said that whenever he watched the sunrise, he felt happier. He said it always reminded him of Grandma because she was the sunshine in his life. He also said that it gave him hope that he could have another day with the one he loved. The last thing he said was that watching the sunrise reminded him of all the good things he had, like Grandma Chi-Chi, Dad, and everybody." She paused before continuing. "I want to remember him and feel the things he felt when he watched it. I want to feel what Grandma Chi-Chi feels when she watches it." At this point, Pan looked a bit teary-eyed. But, she quickly wiped her eyes before anything escaped._

_Trunks looked at the girl in front of him. "Let's take some food with us for when we go watch it. It'll be like a picnic. How does that sound?"_

_Pan looked at him with wide eyes. She raced towards him and latched onto him tightly. "Oh, thank you so much! Thank you!"_

_Trunks laughed. "Ok. Ok. Let go of me now, Shorty."_

_Pan jumped away from him. "I'm not short!"_

_"Of course. I apologize, Panny. You're not short. You're just vertically challenged." He laughed and started running away._

_"HEY! Get back here, boxer boy!" Pan ran after him with great speed. "I'm not short or vertically challenged! But, you will be when I'm done with you." _

**End Flashback**

* * *

Trunks smiled as he remembered this precious memory. He remembered that Pan had chased him around for one whole hour for calling her short. He sighed. The first sunrise they had seen together was amazing. After that, they had decided to watch the sunrise together at least once a week. But, as they grew older, it decreased to once a month. He frowned. They hadn't gone to see a sunrise together in months. Ever since he had started to date Kyoko, he and Pan had slowly drifted apart.

Trunks' frown deepened as he remembered what Seth had revealed to him. _Pan loved him. _Not only that, but she had also formed a _bond_ with him. It wasn't just a bond; it was a one-sided bond. He vaguely remembered the things his father had told him about saiyan bonds. From what he could recall, Pan was in danger because she had a one-sided bond.

_"Obviously, she doesn't want to be alone, so she will try and get you to be with her… even if it means lying and hurting others."_

Those words that Seth had said were constantly playing through his head. _**"Is that why Pan told me Kyoko was cheating on me? Was she trying to make me break up with her? I can't believe Pan would do something so low just to get me to love her."**_ Trunks let out a deep breath and ran his hand across his hair. He knew that couldn't be true. The more rational side of his brain took over. _**"I know Pan. She wouldn't do something so low. But, I haven't really been around Pan since I started dating Kyoko. Maybe Pan has changed in this much time."**_

But, he doubted his previous thoughts. Pan wouldn't change just like that. Would she?

No! He had to stop doubting her. He knew in his heart that Pan… his Pan… would never try to get rid of someone else's happiness for the sake of her own. She was like Goku in that sense. They were both strong at heart and mind, caring, brave, and so much more.

Trunks frowned as he thought of one more similarity. Sacrificing. They were both willing to sacrifice their happiness… their lives… for those they cared about.

Trunks slapped himself mentally. How could he ever have thought that Pan would lie to save herself? She wouldn't do something like that in a million years. She was much too selfless.

_**"Unlike me. Here I am thinking about only me… when Pan is the one in trouble… the one at risk of dying from a one-sided bond! And, I'm only thinking about me."**_

Trunks stood up abruptly. He needed the truth. So, he left to seek the person he had so deeply been thinking about for all this time… Pan.

* * *

Pan sighed for what seemed to be the billionth time. She was in Trunks' room. She wanted to talk to him about everything. Although she could have gone to look for him, she didn't. She wasn't in that much of a hurry. She wanted to take all this time to sort out her thoughts and think about everything she would say to him.

Pan grabbed her head in frustration. She had no idea how she would begin. "Damn it. Why can't I think of what to say? All I have to do is say: 'Trunks, I've formed a bond with you.' No. That's stupid. He already knows that. Kami, why is this so difficult? Oh Kami, I'm talking to myself now. I must be going crazy. Argh. I think I'd rather say: 'Trunks, I'm having a baby.'"

"WHAT?" yelled an all too familiar voice.

Pan turned around. Trunks. He looked tired… stressed out. But, he still looked as handsome as ever. Despite the weariness, he still carried himself with the stature of a prince.

"Pan! You're pregnant?" Trunks shook her shoulders breaking her out of her reverie. "How can you be pregnant? It's obviously not mine seeing as we've never… you know. Who's the father? Wait, you don't even have a boyfriend! Do you?" Trunks was panicking. How could his little Panny be having a baby? How dare someone lay a hand on his Panny?

Pan just looked at him. "What are you talking about?"

"What am I…? For Kami's sake Pan, you just said you were pregnant."

"Is that all you heard?" she asked calmly.

He wanted to tear his hair out. How could she be so calm about all this? "Yes, that's all I heard. What does that have to do with anything?"

She stopped herself from laughing. "I was just talking to myself. I was joking around. I'm not pregnant. Trunks, you're such an idiot."

"You're… not having a baby?"

"No. I am not having a baby."

"Really?"

Pan was getting annoyed now. "Yes, really! I think I've made myself clear enough."

"Uh. Right. I just thought… um… yeah. Can we forget that happened?"

Pan raised her eyebrow amused. "Sure."

Trunks just smiled and sat on his bed. Pan followed, knowing he wanted to talk. A silence blanketed the room. But, it was soon broken.

"Pan. Have you really formed a bond with me?" he asked seriously.

"Yes."

"So, does that mean you love me?"

"Yes," she said firmly looking into his eyes.

Silence surrounded them once again at Pan's confession. "Why?" Trunks asked quietly.

Pan looked away. "I… I tried to stop. I really did. I wanted you to be happy with the girl you loved. I didn't want to ruin your happiness. But, I couldn't stop." She paused before continuing. "It's hard to explain why I love you. I just do. Besides, you can't choose who you fall in love with. It just happens. At first, it was just a crush. I mistook it for love. But, then one day, everything changed. I saw you in a whole different light. That was when I realized I actually loved you. That was when I learned what love was… Trunks… I love you more than you know. I love the way you smile, the way your laugh sounds like music, the way your eyes sparkle when you're happy. When I go to sleep, I always see your face. It's hard for me to stop thinking about you. I am willing to do anything for you. All I want… is to see you happy… even if it's not with me."

Trunks said nothing. He just contemplated what Pan had said. Did love mean that a person had to be willing to sacrifice their own happiness if necessary? Did he see Kyoko in a different light than he saw everyone else? As much as he wanted to deny it, he had never paid attention to the way Kyoko laughed or her eyes. What color were her eyes anyway? Brown… maybe. Plus, he didn't even think Kyoko's laugh sounded that great. Her laugh had always been… as much as he hated to admit it… screechy.

Trunks was startled when a hand grabbed his shoulder. Pan looked at him with her dark eyes. "Trunks. I just wanted to tell you how I felt about you. I don't mind if you don't share the same feelings."

"But… you might… die."

"Then, I'll die happy. I don't want to force you to bond with me. That's not the kind of bond I want to have. I only want a bond in which two people truly love each other… like the one between Bulma and Vegeta and the one between my parents."

Trunks chuckled lightly. "You're exactly like him, you know?" Pan closed her eyes as she realized who he was talking about. "You and Goku are always willing to sacrifice your own happiness. So, I can understand why you're speaking like that." He paused. "I'm… going to stay with Kyoko." Pan felt as if another piece of her heart broke when she heard this. "I need to know if I really do love her or not. I know I've been saying I do. But, now… I'm not so sure." Pan had a faint smile on her lips now. She had a chance! "If it doesn't work out with her, I want to give us a try. Is that okay with you?"

"That's more than enough." She walked up to him and hugged him. "Thank you."

CRASH! They broke apart as soon as they heard something blow up. They started to run toward the noise but stopped when the door and the wall of Trunks' room blew up. Trunks and Pan had been knocked to the ground by the explosion. They looked up to see a figure walking through the smoke and debris.

Blood red eyes glared at them. The figure smirked at the two saiyans and chuckled manically. "I'm back."

* * *

**Well, I'm sure you all can guess who that is. If you can't, well… er… that's fine. Honestly, I've had writer's block for a while too. I wasn't too sure where exactly I wanted to go with the story. But, I've got a better idea of what to do now. If anyone can help, just PM me. And, sorry if there are any mistakes.**

**Don't forget to review. :D Until next time.**


End file.
